Remnant in Earth
by NewtypeAuthor346
Summary: In 2001, Gold miners found strange crystals within the mines of the West Coast of US California, leading the 4 Kingdoms and independent regions of Remnant, merged into the World of Earth, how will effect the lives and history between the two worlds?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, InterestingAuthor here, sorry that I have to say that my last fic is going to be on hiatus for sure. However, when I came back into RWBY Fanfiction and found Earth and Remnant relations something... quite revolutionary. Reading America in Remnant was quite enjoyable, until my mind flickered to another idea once again. This is a prototype fic, a story filled with nothing more but events and short screen time for specific characters, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Remnant in Earth.**

* * *

 **Prologue: History and the World changes its course.**

 **...**

 **The year of 2001 in the month of December.**

 **California, West-coast USA.**

In the Mesquite mines, bulldozers and trucks rolled over muddy pathways while miners began to walk into the tunnels with their mining gear. Lights shined in the darkness, and they began the drilling against the stony walls to find gold or other rare metals.

A single miner brought a drill against the stone wall, pressing hard until he heard cracks.

The cracks spread out, and the miner stood dumbfounded as the wall collapsed, revealing a man-sized cave entrance. He turned off his drilling equipment and slowly entered the unknown area, while other miners gathered in front of the entrance, curious about what he had found. A CEO came inside and saw the miner standing still in surprise and wonder. It was a large, dark cavern of unknown crystals.

The miner touched a crystal, which flashed to life, causing a large surge of unknown energy to blast wind out of the tunnel's exit.

Meanwhile, on the surface, the entire world went into a massive blackout, with even radio communications being interrupted as the aurora borealis in the Artic went out of control and shined brighter. However, the blackout only lasted for thirty seconds before lights and communications were back up once again.

The other miners outside the entrance shielded their eyes until the lights from the cavern faded, then one of the miners from the group went inside to see happened. It appeared to be a place full of crystals of unknown origins, in various sizes and glistering with various colors.

Earth and its history would soon be forever changed.

The next day, the manager arrived at the mines. His secretary came beside him, holding a clipboard full of results.

"Sir, it's unlike anything," said his secretary. "What our miners found was somewhat extraordinary. It appears to be crystals, but glowing ones."

The managers looked at him curiously.

"Show me."

"Over there sir." His secretary pointed towards a group of miners surrounding a cart filled with glowing crystals.

The manager passed some miners who stood nearby and approached the cart. He picked up a small crystal with his hand and inspected it.

"Interesting, this situation is rare. God knows what exotic minerals are yet to be discovered," he said in wonder. "It's really nothing I've seen before. We might have to bring one of these to a geologist to see what it is."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the world of Remnant, in the City of Vale.**

In the middle of the night, the City of Vale was mostly silent with a few cars roaming the streets and cold winds blowing.

Suddenly, dogs started barking, then an earthquake began to surge, tremors felt in every place around Remnant. People woke up during the quake and began to panic, lights flickered out and the last thing people saw was a flash of light.

* * *

 **USA, California, San Fransisco.**

As the sun rose in the morning sky, people began to open shops and go about their business. Suddenly, they stood stunned as they looked into the place where the ocean once stood.

A huge land had appeared out from the massive thick fog in front of the city. The citizens of San Fransisco widened their eyes in disbelief, completely baffled. How could land could appear near the coastlines, about fifteen football fields away from the city, out of nowhere?

* * *

...

"This is BBC News reporting."

 _ ***BUZZT!***_

"We've never seen a huge island, no, land in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean before-" said a sailor in the News.

 _ ***BUZZT***_

"What in the world happened there?" asked a Fox News reporter.

"What appears to be land in the northern coast of California, we don't know where it came from-"

 _ ***BUZZT!***_

"An unknown landscape appeared near the western coasts of Australia-"

 _ ***BUZZT!***_

"We do not know how this land appeared near the west coast of the US, near Far East Asia, and across most of the Pacific Ocean," said US President George Bush. "However, I've received reports from NASA, that their surveillance satellites found five other landmasses near Greenland, south of Iceland and west of Ireland and Britain, in the middle of the Atlantic and another in the southern Atlantic. Also, an island appeared west of Australia in the eastern part of the Indian Ocean."

*BUZZT!*

...

A day passed.

 ** _'If there are people, either sentient beings or human beings, living in there,'_** said President Bush through the radio, broadcasting to the military and the public. ** _'We are not sure what the result will come to in the future if we ignore it.'_**

Meanwhile, a fleet of amphibious USN LCACs and helicopters landed at the beach heads in the unoccupied eastern region of Vale Kingdom.

 ** _'We don't know anything. We don't know if there are people that are a threat; we do not know who they are or what they're capable of.'_**

The landing doors of the LCACs opened up. Marines, armored vehicles, and tanks began to roam the beaches while helicopters roamed the skies.

"Move! Move! Move!" yelled a Marine.

 ** _'In order to protect our country,'_**

In the Northern Atlantic Sea, a British Expeditionary Fleet began to split into groups, along with French and Spanish navy ships, some heading north and others to the west of the Atlantic, landing in the beaches of Mistral and Atlas.

 _ **'the US Armed Forces and Navy, along with other nations who are aligned with the joint UN Expeditionary forces, have agreed to dispatch military expeditions to these unknown places and alien civilizations we may stumble upon. Let us hope that we will make friendly diplomatic relationships.'**_

Then a small fleet of transport ships and destroyers from the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Forces dispatched expeditionary forces at the northern beachhead in Vacuo, while to the south, the Chinese landed its own expeditionary force.

At the moment, the City of Vale was in an uproar. Most people began to panic and very few citizens who calmed down were mostly basically hunters and huntresses.

In Beacon Academy, team STRQ watched the news in the hologram, with Lisa Lavender reporting about the massive disorder in the City. She had just finished showing that their moon had been replaced with a perfect round ball and that an unknown landmass appeared by the eastern coastlines of Vale when the holo-screens were disrupted by static.

The CCTs had malfunctioned. Many students in the cafeteria stood worried about what the world outside had become.

December 12, 2001. The world and its history suddenly changed its course. From this day on, the people of Earth and former citizens of Remnant called this event:

 _ **"the Great Change."**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue end.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Contact.**

* * *

 **City of Vale.**

A day had passed and the citizens of the city seemed have to calm down. However, in the halls of the Vale Council, four council members gathered.

A single man stood beside a hologram with a remote.

"To the council members of Vale," he said as he turned on the hologram, showing a picture of the US Expeditionary Force. "It seems we're expecting another crisis. As you can see here, one of our spy drones caught a large group from what we believe is an unknown organization."

"Hmm..." One of the Council member stroked his beard and looked narrowly at the hologram. "We do not know who these people are, but it seems we need to contact the Atlesian military for assistance."

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, we are having a problem due to the maintenance of the CCT Tower in Beacon."

"Hmpf, fine, then we must send a message to Headmaster Ozpin," said the other council member. "It is urgent that we find out who those people are. We must not risk another crisis since the CCT Towers are down."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy.**

"Hmm...I see." Ozpin looked at the holographic video message starring the Vale Councilors.

"Since the CCT Tower is down, this is an urgent task. Send one of your best Hunters or Hunters-in-training to keep an eye on them. We do not wish to risk more civil unrest when these unknown armed men from the east set their eyes on our people, Dust knows what might happen."

The video recorder ended and the hologram screen disappeared.

"I understand..." Ozpin placed his mug on the table and began to walk away from his office to meet one of the best Teams in his academy.

"I think I should send out Summer Rose and her team for this mission."

* * *

 **Eastern Region of Vale Kingdom.**

In the deep forested region, a group of ten marines from the US Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance strolled through the trees. They'd been doing a deep silent recon mission around the area.

One marine captain raised his hand to halt the group, then clenched his fist and kneeled down. He noticed sounds of sticks cracking and rustling leaves. The wind wasn't doing that. It sounded like some something alive. The marines stood still with their M16A2 Rifles or M4A1's pointing aimlessly at the trees and bushes.

"...Did you guys hear that?" whispered the lead marine, a Gunnery Sergeant.

"Just eerie sounds, Sergeant," whispered the other Marine. "I feel like some shit's stalking us, sir."

"Wait..." He paused.

There was some loud leaf rustling, and the Marines pointed their rifles towards the source of sound. The marines frowned in disbelief as a black wolf-like creature the same height as a man came out of the brush. It had red glowing eyes, sharp claws and a bone mask protecting its face. The Beowolf sniffed the air and growled menacingly at a group of Marines. It could sense the negative emotions emitted from the soldiers: Fear.

"What… the fuck... is that?!" swore an African-American US Marine in surprise and disbelief while pointing his M240 Light Machine gun towards the Beowolf.

"Stay calm, maybe it'll leave us alone," said the lead marine.

"Uh, sir, seems like it doesn't look friendly," said one of the marines, as the strange wolf began to growl. "By the sounds of it, that thing sees us as food."

The Beowolf roared, causing the marines to raise their rifles. The Grimm charged against the group with raised claws while one marine yelled out an order.

"Open fire!"

Immediately, a hail of lead hit the Beowolf. The corpse of the beast fell only eight steps away from the group. A couple of marines slowly walked towards the corpse, noticing a black smoke emitted from its dead body. The soldiers only stare in wonder, seeing that the dead creature began to dissolve.

 ** _*AWWWWOOOOO~!*_**

The marines were startled by the sounds of howling. Suddenly, sounds of heavy footsteps were heard, and the Gunnery Sergeant felt his instincts scream. He pulled out his AN/PRC-148.

"This is the Recon Delta Team to HQ, come in!" he said with a stern face. "Horde of unknown hostiles in sight, we're in three miles away, northwest, requesting reinforcements, ASAP, over!"

"HQ here, we're dispatching reinforcements to your location," responded the radio operator. "Stay in position, reinforcements will arrive in ETA 30 Minutes, out."

"Holy shit, there's too many of 'em!"

"Protect this position until the reinforcements arrive," the Sergeant said sternly as he inserted a fresh magazine into his M16A2. "We got to hold them off!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the airspace above Vale.**

A couple of F-16s soared through the skies. Both of the pilots in these jets were on a reconnaissance mission to find any possible civilization within the unknown territory. The sight of a tower standing near the cliffs caught the eye of one of the pilots.

"Hey, is that a tower right over there?" said the, contacting his wingman beside him.

"I see it, seems like there really are people living around this place," responded the other pilot. "Wait... over there is a city."

Meanwhile, inside the city, it was a quiet day. The citizens of Vale walked around the streets, most of them calmed down after the civil unrest. Still, most of them were afraid, since the CCT was down, there are no communications to the outside and they simply still didn't know what was happening around the world.

Suddenly, they heard a deafening roar in the distance. People wondered about the sound, which was unlike any Bullhead's Engine or Airship they had heard of. Most of them looked up and saw two arrow-shaped flying objects unlike any other aircraft they had ever seen.

"Mommy, what are those flying things up there?" asked a kid while pointing. "Are those new Bullheads?"

"I... I'm not sure what it is sweetie," his worried mother replied. "Come Roman, daddy is waiting for us at home."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the F-16s.**

"Well I'll be damned..." said a pilot in wonder while looking at the city.

"A surprise, isn't it..." responded the other pilot. "Looks like we've stumbled on a new nation and there are people down there, lots of 'em. I wonder what President Bush will think about this."

"I dunno, but I think we need to head back to HQ ASAP."

With that, the F-16 changed their flight course by ending their main objective.

* * *

 **Eastern Region of Vale Kingdom.**

A horde of Beowolves tried to overrun the group of ten marines. It had been 25 minutes, yet not a single soldier fell to the horde due to the sheer fire power and deadly precision of the bullets. The Grimm bodies piled up and evaporated from existence, but the marines began to fall back, noticing the horde getting larger. Overly-large black bears with bony plates and spikes on their backs had joined the wolves.

"Ah shit, now they've got fucking bears with them?!" shouted one of the marines. "Where the hell are the reinforcements!"

"Frag out!" one marine yelled while throwing a grenade towards a nearby group of four Beowolves and a single Ursa.

After the grenade exploded, three Grimm were killed by the deadly shrapnel while the other two were left injured. The Ursa roared in rage when a small piece of shrapnel caught its eye and then continued to charge in once more. However, the Ursa's head was suddenly met by a buckshot of shells from another nearby Marine who held a Remington 870 pump action shotgun.

The firefight lasted for until they heard the sound of a mechanical humming overhead, The Gunnery Sergeant smirked. A single Boeing AH-64 Apache soared through the skies, leaving the Grimm stunned on the ground while looking up at the sky. The human war machine, however, wasn't alone. Ground reinforcements consisting of a couple of M3A2 Bradleys and thirty-five Marines arrived the scene. The Grimm numbers paid a heavy price as the Apache hailed down a mixture of 30mm Lead from its M230 Chain Gun and AGM -114 Hellfire missiles that ripped apart the incoming Grimm. The M3A2s began to burst 25mm rounds from its M242 Chain Gun and 7.62 mm from the M240C Machine Gunner, and the rest of the Grimm horde was neutralized within thirty seconds. The lead Marine searched around the area for hostiles, but nothing moved as the dead Grimm began to evaporate.

"Area secured!"

* * *

 **USA, Washington DC, White House.**

President Bush was doing much paperwork to this day. It'd been a few months after the terrorist attack on September 11. Most of the experienced US military armed forces were stationed in the Middle East to fight the fanatical terrorists of Al-Qaeda in the search for Osama Bin-Laden.

Then this happened. Five new landmasses appeared out of nowhere in the earth's largest seas. He was still unsure about the world's current situation.

 ** _*Ring!* *Ring!*_**

Bush placed his pen on the desk and answered the phone.

"Yes?... Ah... I understand, yes, we'll meet at the Pentagon tomorrow afternoon and we'll discuss this. Thank you for the information." Bush put the phone back, folded both of his hands, and wondered in deep thought. "It seems that the entire world's gonna change... There really are people in there. Seems like we've stumbled upon new nations, and new nations means diplomacy, and diplomacy means trade relationships and politics, and those things are big business for us."

* * *

 **Kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy.**

On the landing platforms of Beacon, Team STRQ were on their way to their Bullhead. Summer Rose was told by Ozpin that their mission was to keep an eye on the mysterious group that had appeared in the Eastern region of Vale.

"So Summer, what do we gotta do if those guys aren't friendly?" Qrow asked while placing both of his hands behind his head.

"Ozpin told me that we should keep an eye on them but not engage them," Summer said.

"So, it's a reconnaissance mission?" Raven remarked while raising an eyebrow.

"Seems like it." Taiyang nodded. "We should be really careful with what we're dealing with, Summer."

"Don't worry," Summer smiled innocently to them. "I hope they're friendly."

* * *

 **Chapter Ends.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Contact, Part 2**

* * *

 **Eastern Region of the Kingdom of Vale.**

The US Expeditionary force made first contact with the unknown black creatures, but it didn't go very well and they attacked everything human. Their sudden appearance made the military set up defensive perimeters on all sides to protect themselves.

Within miles of the Marine HQ, a company of two M1A1 Abrams, 3 Bradley Fighting Vehicles and some dozens of Humvees carrying Marines were supported by Apache helicopters. The soldiers were surprised to find a dirt road. The vehicles rolled down it.

Up in the skies, one Apache pilot caught something in the corner of his eye. He grabbed the radio to speak with his fellow pilot.

"This is Falcon-1, I think I saw something."

"I hear you Falcon-1, I saw it too and are those...buildings?"

"Positive." He paused. "From what it looks like, they seem to be... abandoned."

* * *

 **Northern Atlantic Ocean, Coasts of Atlas**

After it appeared, the French and the British expeditionary fleet were sent to the coastline of Atlas.

A single British RC-135 flew over the skies of Atlas. After the surveillance was done, the recon team warned the expeditionary fleet that they needed to be ready right away as a single Atlesian Frigate made its appearance to the expeditionary fleet.

News reporters worldwide were awestruck by the hovering ships. One of the French captains ordered a single WG-13 Lynx to make first contact. The pilot was extremely nervous after seeing three Atlesian Dropships pointing their guns at him.

"Sacrebleu..." The French pilot muttered in fear as he gulped. "Alright...better connect to them via radio."

Inside the Atlesian Frigate, General Ironwood narrowed his eyes, curiously looking at a weird aircraft with rotors on top.

"Sir, I got some signal frequency."

"Impossible, the CCT Towers are down for maintenance," Ironwood said in a surprised tone. "Wireless communications are useless."

"But sir, listen."

The crew stood in silence as some words were spoken.

 ** _"*Static* This is *static* the European *static* Expeditionary Fleet,"_** Said someone with an unfamiliar accent. The ship's radio tried to remove the static, achieving a clear signal.

 _ **"We come in peace, we do not wish to cause conflict."**_

More than an hour passed after first contact. The same Lynx returned back to Charles de Gaulle, the French Aircraft Carrier with some guests. Two Atlesian Dropships landed on top of the landing platform of British HMS Invincible.

Ironwood stepped down from the Dropships followed by two Atlesian guards. There he was met by its captain, the ship's crew members and news reporters.

"Greeting, I am James Ironwood," James introduced himself as he offered his hand for a handshake. "I am the General of the Atlesian Military."

"Captain Rory McLean," The captain introduced himself while tipping his cap and accepting Ironwoods handshake. "Welcome aboard the HMS Invincible, I am glad that we can negotiate terms of peace with the officials of the United Nations."

"Terms of... peace?" Ironwood raised a brow. "United Nations?"

"It's... a complicated story, General Ironwood," The captain answered.

* * *

 **CNN News channel.**

"This is CNN on Live. This news came out recently. A few hours ago, around 10 o'clock, the joint NATO Expeditionary Fleet encountered what appeared to be flying ships."

The scene changed to a video where General Ironwood shook hands with McLean, then panned to show that they were surrounded by reporters.

"A man named James Ironwood hailed from a military organization called the Atlesian Military, which is affiliated with a country known as the Kingdom of Atlas."

The footage panned to show Ironwood shaking hands with the British captain before heading back to his frigate in an Atlesian Dropships.

"An hour later, Ironwood returned to Atlas to speak with the Kingdom's Council, however, the Atlesian General brought one of the French and British Officers to act as emissaries, chosen by NATO Officials to represent their countries."

The scene changed to another foreign area, showing a city near the coasts. A single Chinook Helicopter landed in the port of Mistral's City.

"In a place called Mistral, the NATO Fleet made contact with the Kingdom Councilors to take the first step for negotiations."

* * *

 **Eastern Region, Kingdom of Vale.**

The US military convoy stood in front the giant gates of a ruined city. There stood a large rusty billboard, with the picture in tatters and scratched with large claw marks. It read:

 _WELCOME TO MOUNTAIN GLENN._

The American Marines were surprised. The language was unmistakably English. They soon passed through gates and entered the area, only to see ruins and piles of debris lying around.

Their tanks and Armored Fighting Vehicles parked near the entrance as the Apaches flew above. Inside the dark places of the City, Beowolves woke from their slumber from hearing the sounds of the helicopters and growled at the human newcomers.

"Searge, I gotta bad feeling about this," said one of the Private Marines who was readying his rifle.

"It seems that people used to live here," added another.

The recon teams began to investigate the ruins. They found old opened canned food, tattered clothes, rundown stores and restaurants, and unknown crystals. There were also skeletons, human skeletons and domestic animals found on the roads and inside buildings. The Marine Captain felt an eerie dread.

"Damn, this could be probably done by those things that are trying to eat us a few hours ago." He sighed.

"These bones are old," said a medic in his group, who was inspecting a human skull he picked up. "There are scratches and bite marks on these bones... Yeah, could be those things."

As the reconnaissance group continue their exploration, the marine captain halts and raised a gripped fist to stop his group. A single Beowolf came out behind the rubble and sniffed the ground.

The Marines were pointing their rifles when the large wolf humanoid tensed up and sniffed in the air. Its red eyes suddenly caught a sight of the group of human soldiers.

"Stand back."

The Beowolf growled and then lunged at the marine captain. The lead soldier carefully aimed his M16A2 Rifle. A single shot, a 5.56x45mm NATO Bullet made out of solid brass, slipped through the Beowolf's mouth, making a hole in the back side.

The marines lowered their rifles as the beast slumped to the floor and its body began to dissolve into a black mist.

"Jesus, there's more of these fuckers?"

Then the group was startled by the sudden howls of the Grimm.

"Yeah... shit, we gotta regroup."

"This is Captain John Sierra from Gamma Team." The captain ordered the rest of the investigation teams around the city through radio. "Regroup at the main entrance, I repeat, return to the main entrance, ASAP."

Meanwhile...

A few hundred yards away from Mountain Glenn, a single Bullhead made its way to the eastern regions of Vale. Summer nervously sat in a passenger seat next to her team.

In the cockpit, the pilot raised an eyebrow curiously when his radar caught unknown readings not so far away, from the ruins of Mountain Glenn.

The Pilot raised his head to see black smoke trails emitting from the city and a couple of unknown aircraft flying above.

"Whoa, what in Oum's name goin' on out there?" he asked.

Suddenly, Qrow entered the cockpit, wanting to see what the commotion was about and seeing the smoke trails from the ruined city.

"What's that?" Qrow asked, seeing the unknown aircraft.

"Qrow, what's going on?" a feminine spoke up.

Qrow and the Bullhead's pilot turned their heads towards a young huntress in her early twenties, covered in a white cloak.

Qrow responded to his leader. "It's could be those guys Ozpin told you about."

Summer watched the aircraft flying around the city. One of them fired a missile that created an explosion which could be heard from a mile away. Suddenly, Summer heard static coming out of her scroll.

 ** _"*Static* This is Alpha Team *Static* Holy shit, there's a horde of them!"_**

 ** _"Keep 'em *static* firing! *static* Don't let them get near! *static*"_**

 ** _"This is Falcon-1 *static* I've spotted *static* unknown Aircraft a few hundred meters away."_**

Impossible. Scrolls shouldn't be working when the CCT Towers were down. Summer hesitated and then press for the radio call.

"This is Summer Rose, a student from Beacon and Huntress-in-Training, can you hear me?"

 _ ***Static***_

No reply.

"We need to land in Mountain Glenn right away." Summer said without hesitation.

"Are you sure-"

"Just do it," she interupted.

"You might be crazy." Qrow added in a cool sarcastic tone. "But not too crazy. Bet those guys are friendly."

As the Bullhead entered the city's airspace, a hatch opened, and team STRQ jumped off and landed on the ground with no effort.

The Bullhead left while the Hunters-in-training pulled out their weapons and made a dash towards the source of the sounds of battle.

In other parts of the city...

"Take cover people!" John warned the marines, who ducked under cover.

A single M1A1 Abrams Tanks released a High-Explosive Shell towards the armored forehead of a Deathstalker. As the shell slammed into its target, the large creature shrieked in pain and felt some of its forehead armor fall off.

"Right, the High-Explosive Shells we've got won't do anything," the tanker groaned. "Load a HEAT round."

This time, the Abrams tank shot another round with a High-Explosive-Anti-Tank shell. The round drilled through the armored forehead of the large scorpion like butter until the beast's body exploded from within, a gory sight.

"Nailed that huge-ass motherfucker!"

Meanwhile with team STRQ, Summer dashed together with Taiyang on the roads while above, Qrow and Raven jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until the Branwen siblings stopped in their tracks and listened carefully to the source of sound.

 ***Boom!***

"That way." Raven pointed towards the direction where the smoke emitted from.

"HEY GUYS!" Taiyang yelled. "Are we somewhere near?!"

"We're almost there!" Qrow called out. "A few blocks away and that's it!"

Qrow and his sister then reached their destination, and the other two team members on the ground arrived as well.

They saw a battle between unknown soldiers and Grimm. Qrow caught sight of a tank, the gunner shooting with its mounted machine gun, its Rheinmetall 120mm Gun sending out a single HEAT round to destroy another unfortunate Deathstalker in one shot with a deafening boom.

"Damn…" Qrow muttered, at a loss for words.

On the ground, Summer was drooling at the unknown weapons carried by the desert-colored soldiers.

"Uhh, Summer?" Taiyang asked, snapping his teammate back into reality.

"Oh, right, we need to help them!"

On the other side, some of the Marines stopped shooting as they caught sight of the newcomers. They patted the shoulders of their comrades and pointed to the group who arrived on the far left side.

There were a group of four people in their early twenties, two on the ground and two more on the rooftops. One was a woman in a white cloak, who waved at them as a friendly greeting before the four turned their attention to the black beings.

They dashed to a large pack of Grimm. Qrow and Summer unleashed their blades and slashed the Beowolves apart in less than fifteen seconds.

Taiyang jumped twenty-five feet into the air and then sent his fist into the ground, creating a large explosion in the middle of a pack of Ursas and sending them flying.

Then it was Raven's turn as she leaped into the air and caught a flailing Ursa with her sword and send it crashing against a pack of six Creepers, killing them instantly in an explosion.

The team regrouped as the Grimm corpses dissolved into black mist. They suddenly heard clicks and guns being cocked, and they turned around to see the Marines pointing their guns at them.

"Don't shoot! Everyone, stand down," called the Marine Captain.

"Are you sure sir?" asked one of the Marines. "Can we really trust them?"

"I'm certain, this is our chance to make first contact with the locals here," he answered.

The Marine Captain slung his rifle onto his back and stepped out, raising both of his arms into the universal sign of "no fighting." Summer and her team saw him come out.

"We were not here to fight you," he said. "We come in peace."

Summer was dumbfounded by him, and she stepped forwards and introduced herself nervously in an awkward moment.

"Uhh... hi! My name is Summer, Summer Rose, it's nice to meet you... err..."

"...Captain John Sierra," he introduced himself with a salute. "We're the United States Marine Corps, we are here to establish first contact with the locals in this area."

"I... I don't know what's going on," Summer said. "We haven't got a word from the outside world since the towers went down for maintenance."

The Marine cocked an eyebrow.

"Towers?"

"The Cross-Continental-Transmit Towers, CCT for short," she explained. "So anyways, where did you guys come from and what is this 'United States?'"

"The United States... is a country where we come from," he answered.

"I've never heard of it and... country?" Summer asked, confused. "You mean Kingdom?"

"We're not ruled by a monarch." He shrugged. "So, uh, can you lead us to your civilization so we can speak to your leaders."

"Oh, don't worry," Summer chimed in a childish manner. "We're quite far from Vale, but we can lead you there."

"Damn, we should've told that pilot to stay here!" Qrow swore hysterically while clenching his head.

Summer turned to the Marine with a nervous expression. "A-Anyways, we should head to Beacon Academy. Our Headmaster wants to meet you. It's because you guys appeared in the shores, east from Vale."

"I see." John turned to his group and barked out an order. "Alright everyone, they're no threat to us, pack everything and we'll head to the city."

"Yes sir," one of the high-ranking marines responded with some nods.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 ends.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Negotiations and Culture Shock**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, 10 AM, Late Morning.**

A day has passed, after their first contact with meeting up to the four unknown young hunters-in-training, Summer and her team led an entire company throughout their way to Beacon, even though they've meet some black horde creatures standing in their ways, however, Summer informed about the black creatures known are the "Grimms", with much more information he gained from her, the more useful it became, she also mentioned that the Grimms are attracted to negative emotions whilst John tried to calm down the entire company during their trek.

After they reached the school grounds, their sudden appearance of the 1st Armored Expeditionary Company gave out a massive surprise amongst the students of Beacon Academy, Team STRQ led the clueless Americans through the security gates, thus parking their vehicles in front of the entrance, they were suddenly met by an uncomfortable welcome from a large group of Hunters/Huntresses-in-training, gathering themselves to see the newcomers along with Summer's team, most marines noticed that the young people standing around them while looking at the soldiers, are carrying actual weapons, ranging from swords to firearms.

John heard clicking sounds from his fellow men behind him while they stationed their fingers on the triggers of their rifles, meanwhile, the students felt mere dumbstruck, never recognizing what those men and women wearing patterned uniforms and even the insignias attached on their shoulders before.

"Why are they carrying weapons?" John asked to the white cloaked girl.

"It's because this is a combat school." Summer replied. "I belong to this place and study here to become a huntress."

"O-kaaay...does that means that these people are like you, right?"

"Certainly, but they have their own semblances and Aura." Qrow added. "It seems like that you haven't seen a Hunter before."

' _Aura? Semblance? Hunters?'_ He thought. "What are those...Aura and Semblances? And what are the Hunters that you've mentioned?"

"Wait...You never heard of those before?" Qrow was reckoned by this and raised his brow in confusion.

"No, you've never asked while we were walking our way until here."

"I-"

What is going on here?" Suddenly, Qrow was interrupted by someone, as he turns around and saw none other than the Headmaster of the Academy himself. "Oh dear...It seems Miss Rose had brought some...unexpected guests."

"Are you...the Headmaster?" John asked while pointing out

"Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin introduced himself. "You are..?

"Captain John Sierra, part of the United States Marine Corps." John replied with his introduction. "I've led the 1st Armored Expeditionary Company to established the first contact within this area."

"So...I guess that you part of an unknown Military." Ozpin spoke calmly and made one sip of coffee and clears his throat. "Ehem, Mr. Sierra, can you come with me please and we may tell each other about this "expedition" that you've mentioned, I can see that most of your men are clueless when you first arrived, but, please tell your men to not harm any one of my students while we're on top of the tower."

"At ease." John nods then turned to one of his high-ranking marine who is barely sitting on top of an Abrams Tank. "First Lieutenant Jenkins."

"Sir?"

"While me and that guy are going to discuss up there, tell everybody to stand down and don't do jack shit, understood?"

"Yes sir." Jenkins nodded then saluted while John heads inside the School building along with the headmaster.

While the Marines can only see two men walking in the distance, Summer inspected the Marine's Weapons, equipment and the armored vehicles while analyzing them with her silver eyes.

"So..." She then turned to Jenkins. "What kind of weapons do you guys carry?"

The marines stood dumbfounded while looking at the white cloaked girl's face, which is covered by gleeful expression.

* * *

 **Beacon Tower.**

Ozpin exited the elevator with John followed the fray, the Veteran Marine was met by a large room and larger windows which is the Emerald Forest and a City from a far away distance was clearly visible, he analyze his surroundings and noticed large clockwork gears above him, thankfully, it was secured with thick secure glasses, Ozpin sat on his chair and placed a mug on his desk.

"So, tell me Mr. Sierra, why were you and your men arrived in the eastern coasts in the Kingdom of Vale?" Ozpin asks curiously while making a gendo pose.

"The reason why we came here is because of the new landscape appeared in front of the coasts of California." John explained. "President Bush and the United Nations declared military expeditions due to this... "Land appearing in the middle of the sea out of nowhere worldwide incident" thing, therefore, it is our mission, led by James L. Jones to establish our first contact whenever we encountered foreign civilization, you are an example."

"Oh, well that is quite an event." Ozpin wondered and then asked. "Sadly, since the CCT's are down, we cannot establish communications with the other three Kingdoms, so, Mr. Sierra, from which place do you hail from and what is the United Nations you've mentioned of..?"

"I came from a nation called the United States of America, people who lived in other countries referred us simply as Americans as nicknames and the UN is..."

The discussion was fifteen minutes long, the information which John gave him totally surprised the Headmaster, a single large landmass appeared on a large ocean which the marine calls it the Pacific Ocean, two more lands appeared in the Atlantic and a huge island in the east region of the Indian Ocean.

Then the world, Ozpin, like a Remnantian himself like all other people who lived in the four kingdoms, whom are still unaware of the world outside, are no longer in Remnant, instead, in a world which John called it known as Earth, a planet inhabited only by dominated humans and other living animals in the wilderness.

From what led Ozpin to nearly dropped his mug of coffee after hearing the world's population was over 6.18 Billion humans living worldwide with a various of hundreds of diverse cultures and also not to mention, there are over 195 Nations, this is much, much more than 600 million people, humans and faunus living in all four kingdoms altogether, what Ozpin asks about the Grimms living there, John replied that there are no Grimm infestations or anything, simply, there are no Grimms outside the four Kingdoms, but yet, there are human conflicts still existed around the globe.

Thus finally, Dust, Ozpin lastly questioned him about the Dust, surprisingly, the Marine has no knowledge of it, for John, the Headmaster explains that the Dust was an everyday, a common power source in all four kingdoms, what it reveals to be powerful, mysterious crystals or may appear as powder-like substances that holds elemental powers, works like magic for example, the Dust was used both for household energy and ammunition for weaponry, sadly however, such a powerful energy could not even let any Remnant related Technology that fly into space, it will lose power once it reaches the outer atmosphere of the planet, John then explains the power source of Earth.

"Shocking, yet fascinated." Ozpin remarked with a brightened expression. "That, for us is quite impossible, instead of using Dust, the people on any places from what you referring them as "Nations" outside the Kingdoms rely on alternative energy source, one of my best students, such as Oobleck would be fascinated by your people's knowledge, but enough discussion, tomorrow, I must send the report message to the Vale Council right away, the Council are the representatives of this Kingdom."

* * *

 **United States, New York.**

As the cold winds blew within the City as snowflakes fell from the skies, thousands of citizens that are living within the city are fascinated to looked up on a single Atlesian Airship that hung over the Ports of New York, US Coastal Guards and Marines keep themselves a distance away from the Atlesian soldiers, this place held where no conflict could be caused nor inflicted, many people began to raise their cameras and took some pictures of the Airship, including the Atlesian soldiers, the Atlesians stood there dumbfounded and began exchanged looks, which the people in front of them might led the soldiers have been thinking that they hadn't seen people like the Atlesians before.

In the Atlesian Frigate, crew members are awestruck by New York's scenery where hundreds of buildings that towered almost everything while one Atlesian soldier takes some pictures with his scroll.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside the UN Headquarters.**

Representatives from all Nations gathered each other inside the UN General Assembly, including some of their new guests, which both of these groups came from the Kingdom of Atlas, including the Kingdom of Mistral, They've met Mistral during the same day when the other task group encountered the Atlesian Fleet by the UN Expeditionary fleet, led by the French, Spanish and the British Navy, their first contact with the Mistralians was met in a large fishing boat until they establish to negotiate with it's Councilors, nowadays, the Mistralian Councilors agrees with the Atlesian decision to meet themselves in a city called New York, since they have first arrived, they were surprised that the City was much more larger than the Atlesian City or Vale City itself, now they're inside the building called the United Nations Headquarters, they were met by over a hundred representatives of each nation, the UN security offered them reserved seats for the VIP's, in front of the stage.

"I've thanked all of you for coming in this grand meeting today then we can now discuss peace negotiations with these two group who represent from these two new nations." Mr. Han Seung-soo declared while standing up represent the Kingdom Councilors followed by it's other VIP's. "From the Kingdom of Atlas and the Kingdom of Mistral."

Everyone in the UN Section murmured around the great assembly as they locked their eyes upon the Kingdom representatives, the Councilors shrugged.

"So, how was it in your first time here in New York." Han Seung asks while reading their reactions. "I'm sure it hasn't troubled you and your experiences with the people getting crowded around the streets."

Thus then, an Atlesian Councilor raised a hand and stood up.

"Actually, it wasn't really a big trouble for us." The Councilor spoke. "But what I am going to say that the City here surprises us, it was grand and was much more larger than any other cities in all four kingdoms, but now, let us not dwell in such stuff, but let's head to the point. "

"Very well, my name is Han Seung-soo, the President of the United Nations General Assembly." Han introduced himself to the Councilors. "Since after the incident, two days ago, had caused a massive abrupt to most international trading ships, as for now today, after our official first contact with the Kingdoms, we are hereby to declare our negotiations under the UN Charter of Chapter 1."

"And why do you want that?" Asked one of the Atlesian Councilors.

"Each and every one of us had much gain it's mutual agreement for opening our relationships." Han explained while tipping his glasses. "Therefore, we could offer you anything which is benefit for all of us."

"And what would it be?"

"Open Free Trade Agreement for all other Nations, as an example, including any international citizens are secured and have the right to legally travel, To develop friendly relations among nations based on respect for the principle of equal rights and self-determination of peoples, and to take other appropriate measures to strengthen universal peace, to achieve international co-operation in solving international problems of an economic, social, cultural, or humanitarian character, and in promoting and encouraging respect for human rights and for fundamental freedoms for all without distinction as to race, sex, language, or religion and to be a centre for harmonizing the actions of nations in the attainment of these common ends."

The Atlesian and Mistralian Councilors murmured themselves upon this topic, an Atlesian councillor still stood there in surprise, he gazed his eyes upon other Kingdom representatives behind then looked back at Han Seung.

"That offer...does seemed very generous, but we couldn't accept it in an instant, we are still not sure of it." The Councilor said with his voice nearly shaken. "Although, we can accept peace and must try this agreement to increase our relationships with other...nations."

"Hmm...Well..if..." Han then looked behind to the other UN Councilors, they muttered each other for the decision, until one of them, nodded his head in agreement.

"We agree." The UN councilor spoke. "Therefore, it is be possible to increase our international relationship, with no unnecessary conflict nor whatsoever, this including to share our lifestyle society and the culture itself."

"Then, it is decided." Han declared.

"But one thing, Mr. Councilor." The Atlesian asked once more. "Are these people are actually the representatives of each and every Kingdoms or "Nations" from what you called?"

"Why yes, there are approximately 189 Nations which are part of the United Nations while some other countries are independent from it."

At that moment, the Kingdom Councilors in the VIP section had their reactions in a mix of frustration, shock nor nearly fainted, the UN members exchanged their dumbfounded looks then stared back to the Atlesian and Mistralian Officials.

* * *

 **...A day later...**

 _ ***BUZZT!* (CNN Headquarters)**_

"This just in, the UN negotiate Peace with the representatives of the two Kingdoms." Spoke a CNN reporter. "UN council member, Han Seung-Soo and the Kingdom Councilors agrees the decision and declared free trade agreement and open borders to increase international relationship."

 ** _*BUZZT!* (Vacuo)_**

"The Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force along with US Navy Military Support encountered a new civilization in further west of the Pacific." Informed a reporter from the Japanese New Network. "Prime Minister Junichirō Koizumi established to negotiate peace with it's Kingdom Councilors with the nation known as Vacuo."

 ** _*BUZZT!* (Menagerie)_**

"I'm not sure why." Spoke an Australian Marine in front of the cameraman.

"Can you tell me about this place since the Australian Army first landed?" Questioned a CNN reporter who stood on live.

"Well, this place have no differences but all felt like home back in Australia." The Australian Marine explained with his arms crossed. "But what we've encountered there are human-like people, they appeared to be wearing modern clothing, but when we got closer, as you can see they had animal ears and horns attached on their heads and tails attached on their backs, when they saw us in our first encounter, they all have ran away, probably scared of us like we're all aliens, but it's unlike any kind people I've seen before."

 _ ***BUZZT!***_

* * *

 **City of Vale, Vale Port.**

A single US Aircraft Carrier, CVN-65 USS Enterprise, arrived at the port of Vale, most citizens of Vale gathered themselves to look at the foreign sailors, members of the Vale Police Department and Vale Militia, stood in lines with their rifles hanged on their shoulders, US Marines also took line formation in front of the Valeans, a Captain from the USS Enterprise and including the Commander of the US Marine Corps meet with the head of the Vale Police and Militia, both introduced themselves with respective salute and shake their hands as a sign of welcoming.

"Welcome to Vale, the Councilors are waiting in the Hall."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy.**

A single US Marine, Lieutenant Jenkins, was seen walking alone while students walked passed by and whispered about their unknown guest, astonished, he made a whistle while looking up on a sight of a large tower, tall as the Empire State Building itself, he asked one of the fellow Beacon student, who was a blonde woman in her very early 20's, wore eyeglasses and her hair was tied into a bun.

"Hey lady, what's that tower supposed to be?" He asked. "I didn't know that this school had got a large tower as high as the Empire State building itself that since I've saw it back in New York City."

The student raised an eyebrow in confusion, thus then realizing it was one of the military guests that came in the school grounds a day earlier they came along with Team STRQ.

"That's, the CCT Tower." She said and then clears her throat. "It stands for Cross-Continental-Transmit Tower."

"A Transmit Tower?" He cocked a brow.

"Yes, this tower has an ability to connect to other kingdoms." She explains. "Such as messages, calls, videos, including News Reports."

"Dayum." He said with a slight interest then whistled in wonder while looking up at the tower again. "So...it's like a giant telephone booth."

"As you can say, yes." She nods.

"Well, such a huge tower as your everyday telephone booth seems pretty much... A bit unnecessary, I think." He stated while stroking his chin. "From where I'm from, we got already cellphones, computers, the internet and orbital satellites while you guys got those awesome futuristic things like the touchscreen thingies your holding it and holograms too."

Suddenly, a green blur appeared out of nowhere and stood quickly beside the blonde student and the marine, the Marine jumped a bit due to it's supernatural ability, a male student appeared to be slim, had spiky green hair and wore large eyeglasses.

"Excuse me, dear Sir! I had questions, I was informed by my fellow colleague since they heard interesting things from those soldiers that your machines doesn't run on dust, what kind of fuel it used and how do they work?!" He spoke unnaturally fast. "My name's Bartholomew Oobleck by the way, oh and hey Glynda."

The marine just stood there and take the sentences altogether and then answered the question, while feeling uncomfortable.

"Uhh, yeah...it's just simple, it runs on Gasoline." He replied.

"Gasoline?" The male student raised a brow in confusion.

"You never heard of those?" He pointed out while Glynda and Oobleck tilted their heads. "Wait, really?"

"We never had those, most of our things we have been using runs only on Dust." She explains.

"We never used things like this, Dust, from where I'm from." Jenkins explains. "We were using alternative energy sources like uranium and petroleum, even collecting energy from mother nature itself such as Wind Power or Solar Farming, like Solar One back in Nevada."

"Fascinating..." Oobleck fixed his glasses.

"And the Orbital Satellites that you've mentioned, I know what Satellites are, but what does it means "Orbital"?" Glynda asked.

"Seriously, you haven't went up to space?" Jenkins asks.

"No." Glynda and Oobleck answered.

"Wait, what?" He then looked both of them. "You had all those futuristic things you had in hands, but you didn't even try to send a single rocket through the atmosphere?"

"Well, we did try, but Dust doesn't work once it leaves the planet's atmosphere." Oobleck explained.

"Bullshit." Jenkins muttered with a smirk. "As you can see, we did landed on the moon since thirty one years ago without the use of these...Dust thingies from whatever you called them."

"What?!" Oobleck zipped in a blink of an eye, in front of a stuttered marine meeting eye-to-eye while the student of Beacon went wide eyes upon hearing his knowledge. "How is that possible?!"

"Oobleck! Calm the Dust down!" Glynda scolded.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Council Hall of Vale...**

"In the past hours ago, the Kingdom Councilors from Atlas and Mistral established Peace Negotiations inside the United Nations Headquarters in New York and open it's borders."

US Commander Jones explained the situations from outside the Vale Kingdom, he was standing in the middle of the while hall in front of the wary eyes, the Councilors are curious but yet felt insecure about everything what was going out there.

"I'm not sure wether this, so-called "United States" Nation, barely exist in our maps." Spoke the one of the Councilor. "But upon your explanation are purely nonsense."

"But what about that ship over there which floats nearby our ports?" Said the Head Councilor. "It's unlike any ships we have seen before."

Then they looked back at Jones, he clears his throat before declaring his speech.

"As so forth, the President of the United States of America, George W Bush, whilst to negotiate peace upon your Kingdom under the United Nations Charter of Chapter 1."

"And what is this Charter of the first chapter all about?" Asked one of the Councilors with his eye brow raised.

"The first Chapter is all about the sets forth the purposes of the United Nations, including the important provisions of the maintenance of international peace and security." James explained.

The Councilors muttered each other with more questions and less answers, the whispers took only 10 minutes long until they had the decision, they gazed their eyes back to the US Commander until the Valean Head Council clears his throat.

"Well then, the Council had decided to negotiate with the United Nations." He declared.

"Splendid." Jones smiled.

The Commander shook hands with the Councilors before exiting the Halls...

* * *

 **1 Month later...Year 2002.**

 _ ***BUZZT!***_

"After one month since they came, the first time in Earth's history, after celebrating some firecrackers and New Year's Eve, the Four Kingdoms agreed the international agreement." Explained a CNN reporter live in a television. "Only to send one of their people, as part of their International Project, to see our society."

As we can see here, a large crowded group of people that came from the Ship, which entered the Port of San Fransisco, merely came from the Kingdom of Vale, within a mere hours later, they were stunned and awed by the wonders of the city.

"I can't believe it's larger than Vale itself." Said a Valean Hunter in front of the Cameraman.

"It's wonderful, the people seemed to be happy once they saw us coming from the port." Explained a Valean tourist. "Even thought, I was surprised to hear that this place has various of diverse cultures living in one place."

"It's really amazing and peaceful around here~!" Said Summer with gleeful smile. "It feels more like Vale and most people here are friendly, but man, I really feel like an alien in this place, yet, feels so awkward."

"This Beverage _*hic*_ is great!" Qrow said with a drunk personality while lifting a Green Heineken Beer Bottle. "Hey, where can I _*hic*_ buy more of this? _*hic*_ "

As the camera zooms out, reveals a jet black haired woman in her red-black outfit, she glared at him with a disappointed look and then strike a hand palm to the face.

"Brother, you insolent drunken fool.." She muttered while gritting her teeth and sneered in anger while pinching the bridge of her nose. "I should have had to break his drunken skull within his head.."

Suddenly, Taiyang appeared and smiled to the camera nervously then he forcefully pulled out the drunken Qrow from the camera's view, as the view shifted to the right side, a male CNN reporter stood nearby Raven with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello, May I ask you some questions, miss?"

"Branwen." Raven replied while a sweatdrop rolls down nervously on her forehead.

"Ah yes, Miss Branwen...umm...your outfit seems like a ninja superhero, by the way, how do you feel about this city?" The reporter asks. "Since it was your first time here."

"Well...it's fine, it feels like from the City where I came from." Raven replied, still maintaining her cool. "Not much differences."

"This is Aaron Brown from CNN, it seems most of them feel happy." He reported. "that will be all of it for now."

* * *

 **CNN Headquarters.**

"Thank you Mr. Brown for reporting the current events out there." Explained Anderson Cooper while now facing the camera. "And that's the current news for today, this is Anderson Cooper in CNN, signing out!"

 ***TV turns off.***

* * *

 **Chapter ends.**

 **Next Event: The Great Grimm War.**

 **(Note: I really, really blame my shitty autocorrect buttons)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Enemy.**

* * *

 **Earth, Unknown Location.**

In a cold, dark place, a woman stood upon her throne, she looks up into the dark violet sky and into the horizon with her dark red pupils, her lips formed an evil smirk, her appearance shows to be a slim figure with extremely pale tone skin with the lines of blood colored veins.

"So much sadness, so much anger..." She spoke maliciously while looking up to see the red clouds clearing themselves thus viewing her a full moon. "So much...madness.."

A single large Wyvern Grimm screech through the skies, then landed nearby the Queen of Grimm, the head of the Dragon strolled behind her with it's menacing gold eyes staring upon her, growling softly.

"Shhh...it's alright."

She hushed while stroking the large skull head, the Grimm purred for a while before she let it go.

"This world is our home now...go." She said. "Let us greet the people of this world with our appearances... and Ozpin would be surprised by our welcoming party..."

The Dragon Grimm then made a loud screech, causing all other Dragons hearing upon his call to gather themselves and then they flew off into the skies.

* * *

 **Late January, 2002...**

 ***BUZZT!***

"This is just in, at CNN, strange black creatures are running throughout the city of Los Angeles and began their rampage against the civilians-!"

 ***BUZZT***

"We don't know from where the hell they came from!" Said a reported out loud while they are stationed on a news helicopter. "The Canadian Police Department in Vancouver started to evacuate many citizens as they can, from what it looks like around the city may look like an alien invasion or a zombie infestation going on from what the movies predicted."

 ***BUZZT!***

"US Government enacted Martial Law and dispatched military to protect the states by the events of these unknown Black Creatures since they've began to spread throughout the Western states of America."

 ***BUZZT!***

"We must protect our country at all costs." President Bush declares his speech within the halls of the Whitehouse. "This is not a terrorist attack, it was something else, tons of reports from the survivors from these states tells us that it is...far more sinister than Mankind itself, it was an invasion, by these unknown horde of monsters that runs around and destroy whatever it see."

 ***BUZZT***

"Countries around the world such as China, Russia, Britain, Mexico and Brazil are affected by these horde's of countless monsters and this was reported by other international news channels two days ago." Informed a CNN reporter, Anderson Cooper in the TV Screen, while two image's appeared aside him, showing dozens of Nevermores attacking London and another picture of Christ the Redeemer standing in front of the city of Rio de Janeiro, with several large black smoke's emitting into the air from the city with a swarm of Griffins flying through the skies. "Since after the encounters by these beings in North America, the United Nations made an Emergency Assembly meeting in the New York Headquarters, to call other nations, including the Four Kingdoms, decided to fight off against the global invasion from these monsters."

 ***BUZZT***

* * *

 **Event: The Great Grimm War.**

* * *

 **Date: January 31st, 2002.**

 **Location: New York, United Nations Headquarters.**

Inside the Assembly hall, James Ironwood, the General of the Atlesian military and the Headmaster of Atlas Academy, stood behind the rostrum with his white attire, he clears his throat before declaring a speech.

"Ahem, Greetings, members of the United Nations, as we heard about the problems you were expecting, these creatures are, for us, was eventually familiar but yet dangerous in our everyday lives, they were strolling around near the borders of our Kingdoms for more than a thousand years." He then stopped the speech for a while then activated a dust powered hologram, showing images of an Alpha Beowolf, an Ursa then a Nevermore "These monsters what we called them were known as "The Creatures of the Grimm", or simply Grimms, our ancestors were nearly driven into extinction by these monsters." Thus then, the images are replaced by colorful crystals. "Until we found the Power of the Dust, we managed to survive and established countless of civilizations, however, most of them fell to the Grimm's onslaught, leaving only the four kingdoms which they existed today."

"So...uh, Mr. Ironwood, sir." Suddenly, a single British UN representative stood up with a hand raised in the air. "Can the Grimm's be killed by any normal weapons?"

"Yes, they are vulnerable from all sides but they are still extremely dangerous, even in large horde's of them, however, these creatures are attracted to negative emotions, such as fear, anger or depression for an example, but still, the Grimm's will always attack when it sees anything Human in front of them, even if you're happy, people getting panicked in cities will be much, much worse." James answered, suddenly, the holograms images of Dust were now replaced by figures of armed human individuals, carrying various of exotic weapons. "We had an elite warriors known as the "Hunters" or sometimes we consider them as Huntsmen, they were our protectors, the Guardians of the kingdoms and mankind itself, I bet that these individuals are the only thing that you all need.."

Then the UN members began to wonder, confused and clueless at first then taking a slight interest about these Hunters.

"Every four kingdoms had them, they were also known for their supernatural abilities and performing various of exotic combat skills" Ironwood informed. "They are even capable to fend of against a horde of Grimm's in countless numbers as much as they could."

With the information explained by the Atlesian General, most members went went with awe and surprise, then Ironwood finishes the presentation and began to leave the rostrum,then the President of the UN General Assembly stepped in.

"Thank you Mr. Ironwood for presenting some of the useful information." Then Han then placed a piece of paper on the desk. "As for now on, I was currently informed that the NATO has decided to aid the Russian Federation including Turkey to fight against the a larger Grimm invasion, therefore, we must mobilize our military in defending to help other nations for the sake of mankind under the UN Charter, Article 49 and 51."

* * *

 **USA, Nevada.**

A horde of a thousands of Grimms strolled across the hot deserts of Mojave, they were in a deadly combination of Goliaths, Beowolves, Ursas, Creepers and Deathstalkers including a medium swarm of Griffins and Nevermores flew around above the horde, they march to look for more human settlements to destroy, meanwhile, in the Stratosphere, a medium squadrons of Lockheed F-117's Nighthawks sore through the upper troposphere.

"This is Angel-1, the Grimm's seems to be exactly below us, over."

"Positive, The targets are in position, get the bombs ready then, over."

"Roger, out."

As the doors slides open, a rain of bombs dropped down from the skies, in the ground, the Grimm horde stopped on it's tracks while hearing the screeching sounds from above, until the one of the first ordnance exploded right in the middle of the horde, the other bombs soon takes a devastating effect, on a far hillside, a line of 15 M1A1's, 10 M109A6 Paladins and including 2 squads of 5 Desert Patrol Vehicles appeared on the hilltops, suddenly, two squadron of ten F-16 Fighting Falcons each began to sweep off against the Nevermores and the Griffins, surprisingly for the airborne Grimms, the US multi-role fighter jets were proven to be more faster and deadlier, the F-16's began to unleash their M61 Vulcans against the Nevermores and the Griffins while some other jets commence strafing runs against the ground based Grimm's with the help of ground based armored vehicles and artillery, the battle lasted for one and a half an hours until the Apaches reinforcements arrived, then the attack helicopters destroys the last pockets of the remaining resistance, back on the sandy hilltops, a single Tanker came out from the hatch for fresh air, but instead, smells the smokes and burning chemicals throughout he air.

"Ahh, I love the smell of napalm in the morning." He said with nostalgia.

"Uhh, sir, it's afternoon." Spoke an another Tanker from inside the Abrams Tank.

"Shut up Ralph and leave him be." Groaned the other Tanker.

* * *

 **California, Los Angeles.**

In the streets of the city, chaos ensues everything, debris, decimated cars, black smoke emitting from large flames and dead corpses laying around while a small numbers of fortunate survivors in the infested areas are armed to teeth whilst stay hidden away from the views of the large flying monsters encircling the skyscrapers, they were making themselves to head for the evacuation area, the large section of the City was overrun by a horde of Grimm's, while people are running for their lives, the Grimm's continued their onslaught, not even the local Police would hold them off, their Glock 9mm Parabellum pistols are nearly useless to kill them which costs them almost an entire magazine to kill one ordinary Beowolf, however, their Pump Action Remington Model 870 Shotgun takes some serious damage against the ordinary Grimms in a single or a couple of shots, fighting armored Grimm's needs more than a couple shot, meanwhile, one SWAT Sniper was lying on top of the buildings of Los Angeles while looking through the battle in his sniper scope, behind him were a small family group of Los Angeles citizens boarding a Bell 206 Helicopter with the other SWAT teams.

"Shit's goin' to hell.." The sniper muttered.

On the ground, the SWAT's are trying to hold off the Beowolves with their riot shields as much as they can while the the local police behind them and those who stood on top of the SWAT's heavy transport vehicles and police cars fired them back with much more heavier firearms, however, the line staggered back and fell when the Ursas and Boarbatusks dashed in with their sheer strenght and numbers while continuing their rampage, the police and the SWAT's Fireteams began to fell back when the Beowolves howled victoriously and vehicles flipped over by larger Ursa's, the monsters began their pursuit to chase down the policemen then decimating them with their sharp claws.

 ***BOOM!***

Suddenly, a single missile flew out of nowhere, thus decimating a pack of Ursas, as the police saw up and felt in relief while most of them cheered, the reinforcements had arrived, this time in a serious military action, a squad of flying AH-1 Cobra's hovered in the skies along with some UH-1 Iroquois carrying a load of heavy armed Marines and Army soldiers, the Grimm's were now pushed back by the flying war machines, in the highest level in the skies, the Nevermores and Griffon's were getting decimated by the a larger squadron consisting sheer speed and firepower of the US Air force's F-16's. On top of some skycraperss of Los Angeles, the Police Forces along with some civilians cheered upon seeing the arrival of the military came right in time to eradicate the Grimm's might, 4 Valean Hunters are also present and helped them to finish off the strongest Grimm's which were still alive, as they made their actions, most people, including the military personnels looked in shock and awe by the combat performances of Hunters-in-action right in front of their eyes.

"Mommy, are they superheroes!?" Yelled a young boy who was watching in excitement while the Hunters began to decimated a group of Boarbatusks in mere seconds.

"I...I think they are sweetie." His mother replied then gasps with her hands covering her mouth while looking at them with wide-eyes in disbelief.

Meanwhile, the Police only stood there and watched with amazement, however, one SWAT Officer tilted his head back into reality then his M14 Rifle was raised in the air.

"HEY! People! Why are we standing here and watching them do awesome shit!?" He shouted. "Let's help these guys and send these monsters back from where they came!"

"YEAH!" They all yelled while the Cobra's soared over the armed crowd and unleased a fiery heavy caliber from it's chaingun together with a TOW Missiles to kill a single Death Stalker.

"Target eliminated." the Pilot muttered with a smirk.

Back on the ground...

 **"Move aside."**

Two Police officers felt a sudden chill feeling behind their backs, they knew that heavy austrian accent tone voice belongs to, which is that they were awefully familliar at, as they turned around, seeing no other but Arnold Schwarzenegger himself while raising a .40 Magnum Revolver then pointing against a Beowolf while lunging itself against the body-builder and former Austrian Military personnel.

 **"Hasta la vista, schweinhund."** With his last words, he clicked the trigger, the revolver sends a large bullet with a powerful blow against the Beowolf's head, then leaving a large hole in it thus fell on it's demise.

"Holy shit, Dayum, it's Arnold Schwarzenegger." Swore an African-American gangster with wide-eyes while holding a rusty iron pipe.

 **"What are you looking at?"** He said curiously to the two police's and the gangster with an eyebrow arched. **"We must go, get the civilians into the choppa, now."**

"Jesus Christ, I got a feeling that we're in some movie or some shit." The police officer muttered in excitement.

"Shut the fuck up Kenny and let's kill some shit." the other officer groaned in annoyance while pumping his Remington Shotgun with a shell popping out.

On the sea, ten Arleigh Burke-Class destroyer and a single Nitmitz-Class Aircraft carrier, USS Carl Vinson, appeared near the shores of Los Angeles, it was Command Carrier group 1, the Command group began to send a dozens of F/A-18C Hornet's and Tomahawk missiles to head straigh to demolish the Grimm infested areas, ending the Grimm siege of the City.

* * *

 **History event:**

Most people says that the Great Grimm War was a global invasion by the creatures of the Grimm, however, it wasn't just an invasion, it was also an infestation which they brought fear into the public eye, the first countries were invaded by these monsters of the darkness was the United States and Canada during within the first week, ever since before it became a threat, the people living around the world, instead of those who are living within the 4 Kingdoms, had no knowledge about the Grimm's existence, not until in January 20, locals have reported a mysterious large black dragon flying off in a distance where no people was around in the coasts of Califronia, a few days later, in the 30th of January 2002, a large horde of Grimm's made it's appearance in Angeles National Forest around early in the morning and then began their offense against the city of Los Angeles while most people are still asleep, the chaos began around one hour earlier when the neighbourhood was now currently under attack by a horde of Grimm's, the people began to flee in terror, but the terror attracted more Grimms within more than a single mile while the other horde's in Nevada began to spread through the Mojave Deserts, numbering a thousands into a millions of monsters scattering across the state and then spreads quickly into Idaho, Utah, Arizona, including the south-east regions of California, within five days, most small towns in the desert regions were swiftly decimated by the overruning Grimm's while some horde's and airborne swarms outside the US, some cities in a few countries are also affected by the invasion, the US Goverment heard that the so-called "incident" was an invasion, upon the reports and stories spoken by the sole survivors whilst suffering by the traumatic events, the US Officials went on high alert and called for an immediate martial law in the Western states, in the meantime, the Grimms left most US Military bases in the West isolated from civilization and laying a siege, but it couldn't stop them while the military are communicating wireless for reinforcements from the Eastern-Northern and Southern United States, in the north, Canada had suffered with the loss of Vancouver, soon Las Vegas and the City of Phoenix fell during the day when Los Angeles was successfully held by the military, armed civilians, including Huntsmen tourists. Later on, the UN declared an official War against the Creatures of the Darkness.

* * *

 **Asia Campaign.**

In the other side of the world, the same day when Los Angeles was under a siege, the Grimms had now somehow appeared in the north-eastern coasts of Russia, now spreading south-west into central asia, the largest known horde was ever encountered was seen between the borders of North Korea and China, which soon these two nations had now suffered an invasion by these monstrous incursions. During the Grimm infestation of North Korea, the KPA led a massive large scale war against the dark beings with no aid of the UN but with the help of chinese military, ever since in the beginning, the North Koreans had first thought that the Grimm's were the capitalist bio-weapons from the US and made propaganda posters of it, who could have believe such thing? The battle went smoothly for three weeks, but now the KPA are suffering some serious attrition, due to a lack of supplies, manpower, including the lack of industrial strength, as the fight went on, the chinese did whatever they could to help the KPA, but in March, the Grimm's soon invaded China from the north in countless numbers, damaging their industrial and agricultural infrastructures in their way, most supplies and resources from the chinese mainland were suddenly came to halt, leaving the KPA to fight against the Grimms for themselves until the majority of the population soon began to flee into South Korea after Pyongyang fell and the city, along with the entire regions within north korea was completely eradicated itself by nuclear warheads as a last ditch effort to destroy the Grimm's onslaught thus turning it into a wasteland, however, the Grimm's re-occupied the North Korean peninsula while the Republic Army from the South realized the threat and began to erect heavier defenses at the 38th Parallel.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the White House, 2 Days later.**

 ***Knock**Knock***

"Mr. President..."

Bush then suddenly turns his face towards the door, a CIA agent entered the room with a manila folder in his hands then placed them at his desk, President Bush flipped one of the papers then reads the notes.

"Yesterday, the South Koreans have confirmed that North Korea was completely overrun by the Grimm's." the CIA explained. "Now the South Korean Government are calling us for help to aid their military."

"Welp, as North Korea has fallen, thanks to their ego and self-proclaimed as a "powerful" country, this leaves them a large amount of refugees thus went into the South... Then we don't have to worry about them and their serious threats anymore." Bush stated with a loud sigh of relief, then grimaced. "But now we have to worry about the Grimms."

* * *

 **Battle for Russia and War in the Middle East.**

A month later after the UN declared War, the Grimm horde's scattered throughout asia, across the middle east and into africa while eradicating human towns and settlements in their way, the Terrorists factions such as Al Qaeda or the Talibans in Afghanistan are proven to be more formidable fighters in the wilderness against the creatures of the darkness, however, they soon began to suffer in the same fate just like the North Korean Army, disorganization, low supplies and of course, their negative emotions of hatred against the Western Countries and it's western ideals, had immediatly attracted Creature's attentions, the Arab Nations and Israel were on high alert, begins to develop deep logistical defenses to fend off the creatures. In Syria and Iraq, both of these nations was almost annihilated with the result led the refugees into US Bases and make stronghold of it with the sake of survival, meanwhile in the Eurasian regions was still barely held off the Grimm's by the joint Russian-NATO forces and began to commence a major counter-attack to re-occupy some of the eastern regions of Russia and some areas in central asia.

* * *

 **United Nations Counter-offensive.**

Most of these operations in Russia and some areas in Asia are successful, the UN forces soon realized the Grimm's major weakness that they coudn't take out the well prepared fully mechanized human military with a strong firepower in open battle, this was predicted by James Ironwood, therefore, due to the sudden presence of Earth's large and vast military strenght with trained professionalism and war experiences throughout the historical centuries of bloodshed, the Kingdoms soon saw their potential armies to combat the Creatures of the Darkness. The four kingdoms decided to help by sending Hunters to aid soldiers in the battlefield, the Grimm's invasion was suddenly halted and was pushed back by the armies of the three major superpowers, including by some other powerful countries led to the war's end, when the conflict ended, the human militaries of the UN then suddenly stopped the waging battle against the Grimms while due to an extreme costs of materials and manpower, this leaves only most of the areas around the world consisting of heavy forest regions, to the hottest deserts and into the artic areas where the Grimm's over there can still continue to roam, the war took almost six months until the entire world declared a global victory for humanity, but costs of caualties are extremely huge, incuding some of those cities that are still lays in ruins and infested along with their important infrastructures, within a few months later, the people from all over the world began to rebuilt their homes, had erected their city defenses and walls to maximum with all their resources, securing all agricultural areas and supply lines, they included to quarantined the Grimm infested areas, this costs them years to rebuilt their military and improving more heavy weaponry until the military recaptures the areas from the Grimm.

* * *

 **Vale, Beacon Academy, Year 2002, late June...**

A month had passed since the Great Grimm War, team STRQ finally graduated from Beacon and became full fledged Hunters and Huntresses, they returned to Vale after the UN's final battle against the Grimm in Vancouver in a few months prior, they returned as heroes in front of the eyes of the students of Beacon, but upon their homecoming, they are bombarded by hundreds of questions, asking about the society, the lifestyle, technologies and of course, the Great Grimm War outside the four Kingdoms, some students whom were interested in this topic are awed by the epics and journey's spoken by Team STRQ, including some tales told by some few hunters and hunters-in-trainings who are also involved in the conflict. It is hard for them to imagine that a large armored convoy with aerial support in combined arms warfare was extremely effective against the Grimm's, even the large scale battles against the Grimm's was extremely epic and unreal, Qrow and Taiyang agrees it was for themselves felt like an epic journey.

"And those explosions, can't you believe that!? They're extremely larger!" Summer explained with glee and her enthusiasm of weapons she had ever see. "Their military doesn't seems so advanced as the Atlesian Military, but believe me, they had larger armies, thousands of armored vehicles, hundreds of armed ships which those people refer them as "Battleships" or "Aircraft Carriers", they had much more faster fighter jets than the altesian aircraft and had a lot of various weapons carrying much heavier caliber and much more stronger firepower, they aren't powered by Dust, but uses an advance type of Gunpowder. There are also hundreds of gun types out there, which I could start experimenting them immediatly! I remembered some of them, Remington Model 870, M14, Ak-47's, .40 Magnum, 1911 Pistols, Desert Eagle, Dragunov sniper rifle, *murmuring other weapons*"

Some students and the rest of Team STRQ stared at her with their frowned expressions with sweatdrops rolling down under their foreheads, while Summer keeps muttering the weapons name.

"So Tai, do you have any plans?" Raven asks to a blonde who stood near beside her.

"Well, I'm planning to move in the Unites States." Taiyang responds, Raven began to stare at him with a bewildered face. "I was offered a job by the CIA that I could help out the new Californian Desert Ranger Militia and to protect some nearby cities from the Grimm's, I agree and Ozpin permitted that."

"I'm heading there too." Qrow added.

"You too?!" Raven staggered back in shock.

"Yeah, the UN had already announced a project to the public in the outside world." Qrow explained with a sigh. "I was summoned by the CIA and Ozpin himself, me and Tai meet each other in the same time, I'm going to be enrolled as a Teacher in a new Huntsmen Academy which was currently reconstructed from an old abandoned school in Treasure Island, located in San Fransisco."

"Wait, what kind of project was that?"

"Seriously? you still haven't watched the CNN?" Qrow raised a brow as Raven titled her head sidewards.

"It's called the Hunter Project." Ozpin suddenly interjected. "Since before the War against the Grimm had started and after, there had been hundreds of reports consisting of young civilian individuals, including some of their young celebrities that came from Hollywood, mostly teenagers and children, had got their aura's unlocked by Hunters whom were tourist for reasons unknown, that was since you had arrived in America at that same day, therefore, the United Nations had an agreement with the 4 Kingdoms to train their own Huntsmen and Huntresses. Although, they have seen the Huntsmen's potential in combat which gave them a surprise."

"I...see..." Raven stated a bit blankly, she first glanced her eyes to Qrow, then to Summer, who was keep muttering the list of weapons she could remember, then saw Taiyang who was heading to the landing platform to wait for the Bullhead while carrying a camping sack that hung on his shoulder. "I...have to talk something to Tai."

"Go and tell him." Qrow gave her a mischievous smug. "I know you have feelings for him."

"Sh-Shut up!" Raven nearly yelled at him with her cheeks blushed red.

The jet black haired woman began to walk towards to the muscular tall blonde, she then took a deep breath and poked two times on his left shoulder and then he turns around to look at her with his eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Raven?"

"Tai...I..I want to tell you something."

"...Then what is it?"

"I...I just heard from Qrow that you're going to America to help out the people." Then she paused for a while, her cheeks felt heat, creating a blush once more. "After we've been all through since the day where we first met, in the tournament and the war, we were been always...together."

Taiyang was clueless at first, until he recognize what she meant.

"So, I decided that...I wanted to join you."

"U-Umm, hold on a sec!" Tai staggered back. "You...are coming to join with..me?!"

"Well, well, my senses are right." Suddenly they yelped and then turn their heads to Qrow, he stood there with a smirk plastered across his face and Summer stood beside him with both of her hands covered her mouth and her face paints red, then Qrow teased. "You both seemed to have developed your relationship, I never thought my sister had fell for you, Tai."

"Oh my dust!" Summer blurted out. "You've confessed each other?!"

"Brother, I-"

"Hey, no worries." Qrow then interrupts Raven while raising his hand. "Besides, I'm okay with that, we're friends, right?" However, Qrow gave a glare towards Taiyang. "But, if you left my sister crying or getting hurt, then this, my blade would end up shoving in your as-"

"Qrow!" Summer then scolded him and giving him a face that Qrow never resisted this, her cute angry pouting face. "Please, don't scare Tai like that!"

"I...Ugh, fine." Qrow groaned in irritation, then he asked Summer for what she wanted to do. "So Summer, what kind of plans do you have?"

"Oh, I wanna kinda join to help the California Desert Ranger Militia." She beamed with glee. "And that makes all of us staying in the U.S."

"Ah, okay-wait WHAT?!" Qrow blurted in shock. "You too?!"

"Yeah, I've asked Ozpin and that CIA guy, which I could join." She then pointed to Ozpin walking together with a CIA agent while discussing some things they need to talk about. "They say it's okay, they really needed some Hunters to lower the costs of casualties and fights against the Grimm's from coming into Union City."

"I...uhh, nevermind then." Qrow sighed in defeat...then he stood straight up once again with a brightened face. "Well at least I'm still glad that I could buy some of their Heineken Beer."

"Then let's head off into our new home!" Summer finally declares with her arms raising up in the air and her finger pointed skywards. "To America!"

* * *

 **The Great Grimm War**

 **Location: North/South America, Britain, Asia.**

 **Belligerents: United Nations (with the aid of the 4 Kingdoms) vs The Creatures of Grimm.**

 **Casualties and losses: One-fourth of Human lives lost (mostly civilians), unknown numbers of Grimm's eradicated (claims to be High).**

 **Outcome: UN halted Grimm Expansion, International Military Armed Forces quarantines the Grimm infested areas in most parts of the world, UN establishes Hunter Project with the agreement of the Four Kingdoms, Vancouver recaptured by joint US-Canadian Forces, North Korea was completely overrun, most of Middle East including some parts in Africa and Asia was infested by Grimm's.**

 **Result: United Nations Strategic Victory**

* * *

 **Chapter Ends**

 **Coming soon Events:**

 **Rebuilding Days - The Change of Society.**

 **The Cries of the Faunus - Into the way of Equality.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rebuilding Days - The Change of Society.**

* * *

 **Earth, Location: Vale. Beacon Academy.**

"This world is much larger than we've thought." Ozpin said in amusement while looking at his Scroll and swiping over maps of Earth's regions. "A larger world means there will be a lot things for the new Huntsmen generation to discover."

As he swiped the map of Central Asia from the screen, news articles popped up, added yesterday, when the CCT Towers' maintenance problems were fixed. These articles were stories from the past few months, before and after the Grimm wars. Ozpin carefully scanned the titles.

 _"The Four Kingdoms join the United Nations."_

 _"Incredible! Over one hundred countries around the new world!"_

 _"How the United Nations defeated the Grimm's onslaught, a story from a Russian soldier."_

 _"The Governments from the United States, Canada, Japan, and Britain announced to the public of their respective nations to have trained their own first Huntsmen!"_

Several other sub-articles showed events in the Kingdom of Vale.

 _"The first restaurant of the American fast food chain known as "McDonalds" opened in the city of Vale."_

 _"Vale Councilors agree to cooperate with the US Military by enabling to re-arm weapons and sending training drills to the once former Vale Militia into the newly formed Vale's Self Defense Force."_

 _"First American and Canadian immigrants entered Vale Port, rise of a new era."_

"Hmm..." Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the articles, then glanced out the window, taking a single sip of coffee.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in England.**

"And so I present to Your Majesty, and to the royal family of the British Kingdom," Ironwood announced," The Atlesian Frigate."

As the servants of the Buckingham Palace opened the doors to the balcony, Queen Elizabeth and those of her family who followed behind her were awed by the scene of a flying bird-like ship descending from the cloudy skies, floating near the outskirts of London. Due to this, Great Britain and Atlas made it's first time on the agreement of terms for peaceful relations and trade.

"I had...seen such things on the television since past few months ago." Queen Elizabeth stared at the ship. "This is my first time seeing it for real."

"How do you like it, Your Majesty?"

"All I can say is that it's marvelous," she praised. "I've heard much about the Kingdom of Atlas' incredible ingenuity."

"It's all thanks to the Schnee Dust Company." Ironwood lightly chuckled. Hearing footsteps coming their way, the Atlesian General turned to a man in his mid-30s. He wore a luxurious white tuxedo suit, had a pale complexion and white hair, and had piercing blue eyes that looked directly at the general and the royal family.

"How was the tour of London, Mr. Schnee?"

"The city was grand, all the people here are quite cheerful about our visit." Mr. Schnee said in a polite manner while walking into the balcony with a cane held in his left hand. "I'd say that they're at most gentle."

"Daddy~!"

Mr. Schnee suddenly jumped a bit in surprise to a familiar squeaky voice. He turned around, revealing a little 4-year-old girl who immediately tackled and held on tight to her father's right leg.

"Ah! Winter, don't jump in so suddenly."

"Daddy~ can we go visit that giant Ferris wheel in the city, please?" Then she began to show off her cute pouting face, which Mr. Schnee almost got his heart nearly melted.

"You promised me that we were gonna ride there!"

"Later sweetie." He spoke softly and patted her head. "We are guests here to meet with the Royal Family. I need you to play along with the Servant Thomas until I'm done, alright?"

"Okay daddy..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile... in Japan.**

"Whoa~! Look at her cat ears! They're real!"

"Are they _the Hunters?_ Really?!"

"So cute~! I want to take a picture!"

"Awesome, look at that guy! He has a huge sword!" yelled one of the Japanese in an excited tone. "He's like Cloud from Final Fantasy 7!"

In the districts of Akihabara, a single team of Hunters from Vacuo took a tour through the city of Tokyo. They were the first tourists from Vacuo to come into a place known as Japan after the Government agrees the terms to open borders generally to their new visitors. Upon arriving, a tourist guide had led them across the city streets, showing them historical sights on their way while explaining the history and cultures of Japan. Now they stood with Otakus and anime fans surrounding them, all asking to get photographs or autographs from the Vacuan Hunters.

"Umm... why do they see us... as celebrities?" asked a female huntress who was a black-haired cat faunus. "I thought people here knew about the Faunus?"

"Don't you know that Faunus don't exist outside the Kingdoms?" Her teammate said.

"And they hadn't seen a Faunus before." Her other teammate added.

 _'Oh wait, Faunus didn't exist in this world until the Kingdoms arrived!_ ' Her eyes suddenly widened in realization.

Their guide stopped and waited for her surprise to pass. "And as you can see, since the War against the Grimm, the news has shown you fighting alongside with the UN Forces. That explains why Hunters like you are famous around the world. Even in Japan."

"...Ohhh..." The Hunter team said in unison.

* * *

 **United States, California, Union City.**

In the eastern parts of Union City, construction workers and machines stood near the city's outskirts, building up a wall starting from the city of San Jose to Vallejo at the San Pablo bay. The thick walls were made of cement that stood twenty-five meters high, reinforced by electrical fences in the outer fields that made it difficult for the Grimm to breach. They even installed machine gun nests, sniper towers, and anti-air guns on top of the walls. The governments did this due to the Grimm presence in the US deserts, which mostly consisted of subterranean creepers. Meanwhile, in the eastern states, more than a hundred people who were part of the Anti-War faction began to walk into the streets to protest in the streets of Washington D.C with signs with slurs written on against the military, they were begging the governments to stop military funding. They still hadn't figured out the real threat of the Grimm, some who are insane enough to describe that these monsters are completely hoaxed and believing that the media was playing around. However, the supposed 'Pro-War' faction quickly turned the Anti-War Faction down and began to lose more support. Even PETA protested against Grimm extermination, poor bastards.

"Stop killing the Grimm!" yelled a PETA protester. "They are innocent beings!"

"Heh, idiots. I've heard those monsters wouldn't give a fuck whoever they are," muttered a bystander to his fellow buddy while walking past the group. "They're still gonna kill us all."

"Yeah, they're far worse than those Libtards protesting in Washington DC," his friend agrees. "Who gave those bigots the dumbest idea to let those monsters in, thinking it was the best idea?"

Meanwhile, in the California Ranger Militia HQ, Summer walked around and passed some tents, a gleeful expression plastered on her face as she glanced at the Cold War-era weapons such as the M24 or M21 Rifles carried by the Ranger Militias. Not to mention that there were very few Hunters around in the HQ.

An hour later, Summer stood alongside Taiyang, Raven and other Hunters, who hailed from Vale or Vacuo inside a building in the middle of a camp. They were met by a man from the USMC wearing a desert camouflage uniform or DCU for short and a large map hanged on the wall behind him indicating the locations and red marked areas of the US deserts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the United States. If some of you have already visited this place before the war, welcome back," he announced with a rough yet hard-toned voice. He placed both hands on his hips and looked at the map.

"Now all of you wondered why you people dedicate to volunteered yourselves to help us to erase the Grimm problem, and this is our plan."

The Hunters though the plan was going to be simple, just kill the Grimm and defend the city. However, the military had other plans. They would send troops out to scout the area and expeditionary forces to destroy the locations where the Grimm had spawned from. Indeed, they wanted these dark bastards to be exterminated for good, according to the officials from their latest meeting in the Pentagon. The CIA had revealed more information to the military officials, discovered by the newest MQ-9 Reaper, a surveillance Drone prototype.

The Grimm weren't wiped out from the harsh desert conditions, and instead were driven into the underground. The expeditionary forces' primary objective was to go deep into the infested areas inhabited mostly by subterranean Grimm and destroy the hidden hives to prevent the monsters from raising their numbers. They also had sub-missions that consisted of re-establishing contact with any surviving towns, rescuing local survivors who were possibly lost family members who waiting for their saviors, securing the supply lines which were connected from the eastern United States, or recapturing lost resource facilities such as the oil wells abandoned during the Invasion. It would not be easy.

New information released from the CIA and the Defense Department revealed that most survivors had turned to banditry or had formed into anarchistic factions that lived within these areas and razed the desert wasteland where people once lived.. Luckily, some of the towns were secured by armed militiamen waiting for the help of the US Military.

Half an hour passed and Summer led Team STRQ to meet up with the Rangers, minus Qrow, who was currently on Treasure Island preparing documents for the new students. The Rangers consisted of men and women who graduated from their military training, some even before the Grimm War had started. There were also veterans from the past Middle Eastern conflicts and the short-lived War on Terror.

"Sir, why do we have horses with us?" asked a Ranger to his officer.

"Budget cuts, Jimmy." The officer smirked sarcastically. "The reason why the governments don't wanna pay an expensive price for wasting oil and new gadgets. At least we still had some Cold War-era stuff, pretty cheap you know."

 _'Cold War?'_ Summer thought curiously as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Rave? what's a Cold War?"

"I... don't know what that is." Raven answered.

"Maybe it referred to their latest war during the winter seasons I think?" Taiyang added in confusion.

* * *

 **San Fransisco, Treasure Island.**

The Treasure Island School was abandoned decades ago. Some people believed that it was due to something supernatural that happened there; most believed it was due to economic problems. Nowadays, the government decided to reconstruct it as the first new combat school, though it would be some time before it was complete.

In the meantime, Oobleck, better known for his new title as "Doctor" Oobleck, was currently reading the world history of Earth, ranging from the pre-historic times to the current era. He admitted that their History was much more fascinating than he ever learned from Beacon Academy. The Grimm never existed on Earth, and mankind grew and prospered to build civilizations and form their own communities. Thus rose powerful kingdoms and empires, which waged wars for centuries, those events around the world had changed everything.

"What are you reading, Oobleck?"

Oobleck heard a female voice behind him. He turned around and saw a female cat Faunus with black hair, Caucasian skin, wearing a leather jacket with jeans, leather boots, and a sword strapped on her back. The cat-Faunus just stared at him curiously before giving him a smirk.

"Ah greetings Mina, you suddenly caught me by surprise."

Mina then suddenly snatched the book from his hand in a blink of an eye and read a few sentences from the page he was on. Her eyebrow rose in confusion.

"What's this?" she asked. "Is this Earth's world history book? ...I'm surprised they waged a Second World War."

"Ah yes, the Second World War. I was currently reading in a middle of that historical event. Perhaps I could read it entirely if you wouldn't interrupt me." He gave out a light chuckle. "And as for the Second World War, it was far more brutal than the Great War between the Four Kingdoms. It is fascinating, though it was far more depressing indeed and depicts people fighting for their very survival."

"Have you learned some of America's history?"

"Well I did learn all I could about this land. It was discovered by the Europeans in the near end of the 15th Century." He stood up with pride as he gave out an answer. "There are other things I have learned, about the American Revolution, the US Civil War and their involvements in the First and Second World Wars."

"Heh, as I expected from a bookworm," said an unknown half-drunken voice.

Oobleck and Mina suddenly turned to see a shaggy looking man holding a Heineken Beer Bottle.

"Oh jeez, Qrow," Mina groaned in irritation. "Are you drinking alcohol again?!"

"So what?" Qrow smirked at her in a challenging look. "Is it your problem?"

"I...ugh, never mind."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Atlantic...**

On the coasts of the Atlantic, a single ocean liner strolled across the foggy sea with the ocean winds blew softly in the air. Most of the passengers were Faunus immigrants who sailed out to find a new home outside the four kingdoms.

"Mommy, when do we see our new home?" asked a blonde-haired rabbit Faunus girl to her guardian, holding her hand tightly.

"Just be patient sweetie, we're almost there," her mother replied with a bright smile.

As they looked back to the horizon, the fog cleared itself, revealing a large city filled with tall skyscrapers and a green statue of a lady wearing a crown and holding a torch in the air.

"Wow, mommy they look so big!" The girl jumped in awe.

"Of course they do," her mother spoke softly, smile brightening even more.

The city they saw was called New York.

* * *

 **Chapter Ends.**

 **Next Event: the Cries of the Faunus - On the Way to Equality**

 **Coming soon: The Atlesian Crisis - The Rogue Commander**


	7. Chapter 6

**So, It's been more than three weeks since I haven't uploaded a new chapter, however, I thanked my Beta reader, 5th Dimension, to improve the storyline in a better way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Cries of the Faunus - On the way to Equality.**

 **Year 2002, New York Harbor.**

When the large ocean liner passed under the Brooklyn Bridge, the passengers from Atlas were awestruck by its gigantic architecture.

Within half an hour of sightseeing, the ship stopped at the docks of the city and hundreds of Faunus stepped out from the ship, carrying luggage and their belongings with their family.

"Alright, everyone line up!" yelled the Security. "No shoving through the waiting line or other violent acts, make sure you don't leave your belongings or important papers behind."

They stood in line in front of the registration booth, each passenger, one by one and family by each family, both humans and Faunus passengers asked whether they wanted to live in or were just visiting the country. However, once they got out from the booth, most Faunus entering for their first time were scared or nervous for one particular reason.

In this place, there were no Faunus at all. They expected the humans to be scared or disgusted for them being a different species, but...

"WELCOME TO AMERICA!"

Instead, they were met by a large group of people, hundreds of them, cheering and greeting them happily, white, red and blue confetti's popped in the air, waving American flags and signs that read "Welcome to America!" while the police kept the cheerful crowd behind interlocking barricades to make a free way for the newcomers.

After they got out from the cheerful crowd, news reporters came by, asking the Faunus which Kingdom they hailed from and who they really were. The Faunus were surprised by their questions. Although the Americans had heard about Faunus, they were still clueless about the new species of humanoids.

"So Ms. Eileen, from which Kingdom do you hail from?" the reporter asked in a cheery tone.

"From the Kingdom of Atlas." replied the rabbit Faunus.

"Can you tell me what your purpose is here in America?"

"I came here to make a new life."

"Oh, that's great." She smiled. "Now one last question, are those real rabbit ears on your head?"

The rabbit Faunus was taken aback by this question, yet she regained her calm composure as she realized how clueless these people were about Faunus.

"Y-Yes they are real."

"May I touch them?"

"Of course but p-please don't hurt them."

"My god, they're real!" the reporter said out loud while patting the ears. "Could these people around us be like you?"

"Yes, do you ever hear about the Faunus?"

"I once heard about them from some tourists, but never met one in person until now. Alright, I've finished my report and it was nice meeting you, Ms. Eileen. Oh, by the way, Welcome to America."

"Thank you," Eileen smiled back.

In her past, she was discriminated, mainly by humans back in Atlas, but now, for the first time she received a warm welcome… from other foreign humans.

* * *

 **France, Le Havre.**

In the streets of the port city of Le Havre, Mistralian/Atlesian human and Faunus immigrants were met by people who cheered upon their arrival.

"Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants!" cheered a French citizen. "Welcome to France, new people!"

They'd never thought they would be met by such friendliness from the citizens of France. People waved cheerful greetings and confetti was blown up in the air. Behind the crowd, a CNN newscaster stood in front of a cameraman with the cheering crowd and newcomers in the background.

"As we can see here, the crowd of Le Havre are cheering for newcomers from Atlas and Mistral in France-"

* * *

 **Kingdom of Vale.**

"-due to this, the people that came here want to learn the language, culture, history and how the system works here."

Inside one of the local bars in Vale city, customers and the Barkeep himself watched the foreign news channel, an American news channel called CNN. There had been scenes and photographs on the holo-screens, depicting mostly humans interacting peacefully with the Faunus.

But this... this had some glaring angrily at the news, though most had a face of disbelief and some never even bother.

"Heh, those people look like idiots out there," spat one of the customers.

"Interacting peacefully with those animals, what a joke."

"Those damn Faunus can't get that kind of treatment!" another costumer cursed with venom in his voice. "Why the hell can't those people recognize who those bloody Faunus really are?!"

"Guys, don't you realize? They are clueless about Faunus," a third costumer replied to the other two.

"They have no idea, most of them haven't even met one in person."

Others around the bar agree, yet the Bartender felt nervous as a menacing feeling filled the air. Most of his customers, he noticed, didn't like the Faunus running around in their society.

 _'I don't like the sound of that…'_ he thought, a single sweat bead rolling down his forehead while he wiped a glass cup with a towel. ' _When this keeps going, I don't know how those people outside the Kingdoms will react on how the Faunus are treated, this isn't going to be good.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of Vale, an American male tourist in his mid-30s wandered around the peaceful-looking city, which didn't seem crowded compared to where he was from.

After taking some pictures of the beautiful scenery and historical sites, he took another alleyway to the right for more sightseeing. This path had few people walking around and he saw homeless Faunus sitting on the street's sidewalk. While walking past them, he received several angry glares. He curiously raised his brow and shrugged it off, continuing on. Perhaps it was economic problems that did this to them.

When he took another path to the left, he saw a man with dog ears getting thrown out from a cafe.

"I don't care if you have money, we won't serve you! Now scram!" An angry manager yelled.

The Faunus didn't say anything and ran off while clutching his injured arm while the tourist stood stunned in disbelief, not saying a word. The disrespect and extreme prejudice had thrown him off.

"The hell is wrong with that guy," the tourist muttered.

When he walked to the entrance he saw the same guy hanging a sign on the glass door window.

 ** _No Faunus allowed._**

"...Faunus..."

He had heard that word from one of those Vale tourists in San Francisco and had even met one before the Grimm War.

They were people who had animal traits attached on their bodies, and he'd also heard that the Faunus and Humans within the Four Kingdoms had a "rough" relationship, which apparently meant discrimination similar to the USA in the 1960s.

"Eek! Get away from me you filth!" a woman screamed at the same Faunus who was thrown out.

"Get lost!" yelled another Vale citizen. "Animals like you should die in the forest and let the Grimm eat your remains!"

The American was stunned as he heard the racial slurs which is too radical to hear it in the public, and then watched as they began to throw small obstacles at the defenseless thrown out Faunus. The police officers didn't even intend to help him, watching the act as if it were entertainment. Why didn't anyone help him out? It didn't make any sense at all.

He gripped his camera tightly, now learning how cruel these people were and how the dark side of the Four Kingdoms revolves between the humans and Faunus.

After the incident, he saw two more victims to the discrimination, a large group of human Vale citizens harassing them by taunting and spitting at them. They even hit them with wooden planks and iron pipes, and threw anything from rotten food to small hard pebbles at them. It shocked the foreign tourists nearby, mostly Canadians, Americans, and Mexicans.

He raised his camera and took pictures and videos of the acts of violence, he and his fellow tourists needed to be witness everything. He would let the entire world know about the cruel, unfair Faunus treatment.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in America.**

Taiyang arrived home to his current apartment in the town of Muir Beach, just in the outskirts from San Francisco. He went into the balcony to get fresh air, feeling the winds of the oceans, the warm rays of the sun… it was perfect.

"Although, I still miss Vale," he muttered with a small piece of pride.

"Hey Tai..." spoke a voice behind him.

He turned around, only to see his teammate, Qrow with a very pissed off look in his face. Taiyang rose an eyebrow. "Hey Qrow, what's wrong?"

"Do you know why I'm like this, Tai?"

"No?...I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you don't know eh?" Qrow scoffed and then crossed his arms. "It's about Raven."

"Raven?" Taiyang began to get nervous. "What happened to her?"

"It's...uh...do you remember that last party we had last month in your apartment?"

"Yeah, I remember," the blonde replied. "But I don't know much about that night."

"What do you remember about that night?" Qrow narrowed his eyes.

"All I can remember is that we were celebrating, I was drunk and then blacked out, and later on I was alone while waking up in bed and... found myself overall naked."

"Tai, Raven told to me that she's... pregnant," Qrow said.

"Wait... what?!" Taiyang almost yelled in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Not too long ago," Qrow answered. "She knew it immediately after that night and hid it from us."

"Oh, maybe...maybe she met some guy before the party." Taiyang looked a bit down at the idea that it was someone else's kid.

"Wow, you're dense, it's your kid," Qrow said roughly.

Taiyang was silenced.

"...Tai?" Qrow curiously raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT?!" The blonde screamed even more in frustration as Qrow immediately plugged his right ear to keep from going deaf. "MY KID AND I'M THE FATHER?!"

"If you didn't want that to happen then you shouldn't have given her so much booze, idiot!" Qrow spat back. "I remember it since you went into your room together with my sis after sharing bottles of Heinekens! And you got her knocked up… Dammit, I shouldn't have passed out."

"Look, Qrow I-"

Taiyang tried to talk back, but couldn't even speak as memories flashed in his mind, erotic memories from the last month about him and Qrow's sister. There was no doubt... they had done the thing on top of his bed.

"Do you remember it now, Tai?"

"Oh Oum..." Tai groaned as he put his hand against his forehead. "Great, now what am I gonna do..."

"Seriously, get your shit together," Qrow said as he began to calm down, giving out an explanation.

"All you got to do is go and talk to her, it's your responsibility as a father and you should know it, there's no going back."

"Dammit..." Taiyang sighed in defeat and placed his hands on his hips. "I need to talk to her right away."

* * *

 **California, San Francisco, a month later...**

A female deer Faunus casually walked down the sidewalk as if it were a normal day. It'd been a few weeks since her first arrival in the city as an immigrant. Most people in the city were friendly, and the most brightening thing in her life was that she earned a job as a cashier in a fashion store, and the manager just normally accepted her after an interview like a normal person.

Everything was going great for her, until something caught on her eye at a local newsagent's shop, a headline in the New York Times.

 _ **Faunus Discrimination in the Four Kingdoms!**_

"What?" She widened her eyes in surprise, and purchased a newspaper in a slight hurry.

"That'll be 99 cents," said the newsagent.

Moments after purchasing a newspaper, she walked by a nearby TV store. Inside the store was an employee, arranging electronic devices on the shelves while the television hanging behind the counter was broadcasting the current news, showing a female news presenter sitting on the left and a screen title to her right saying:

 _ **'Faunus Discrimination!'**_

"Everything has gone dark within the past few weeks as the humanoid people known as the Faunus have been treated with extreme prejudice within the Four Kingdoms."

The sign was exchanged for a photo of people harassing a bull Faunus with baseball bats and thrown obstacles.

"Tourists from all around the world reported to witness these acts of violence."

The news panned to showing live video reports.

"This video is about a German tourist, Mr. Hans, who went to Atlas for vacation. This is a week before the discrimination was revealed to the world," said the news narrator.

"I don't know why are they so serious about seeing a Faunus," said a tourist in German, luckily with English subtitles. "Once I met them personally, it was fine and normal to me, but yet those people, mainly humans in this Kingdom of Atlas, began to harass them for no reason."

Then another location was shown, featuring a woman from France. A CNN Newscaster held up a microphone to her.

"Here in Mistral, a French tourist, Ms. Annabelle tried to get the attention of the Mistralian Police, yet they never helped out," added the narrator.

"I feel... sad for them, it is cruel that they are living in a life like this," she spoke in grief. "They were mocked endlessly and being thrown out from stores and restaurants so suddenly. I called the Mistral police to help them out, but they never intended to help the Faunus people and refused to serve."

The next video featured the Kingdom of Vale. A couple of American tourists stood in front of a camera man and a CNN newscaster.

"Here in Vale, discrimination also exists. Two American tourists who are brothers have also reported mistreatment," continued the narrator.

"What are your opinions about how the people here treat Faunus?" asked the newscaster.

"Well, they were friendly to us just because we're humans," he answered then turned to his twin brother. "Right?"

"Yeah," his twin replied with a nod. "It's sick and unforgivable what they are doing. We were at one of the town's historical sights when we saw a group holding a girl, no older than nine years, could be dog Faunus, they're shouting at her to scram off and refused to give her anything when she tried to buy things from stores and they said "scram, you can't shop here"."

Then the video panned over to the tropical towns in Vacuo, where humans and Faunus were walking around normally while the narrator continued his speech.

"Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Vacuo, racism happens occasionally, but unlike the other three kingdoms, people live with the Faunus in relative peace."

"We do not want to discourage the Faunus race," said a Vacuan Council member in front of the cameraman. "This discrimination existed before the Faunus Rights Revolution; our Kingdom's law doesn't tolerate this sort of violence and we tried to get this in order as soon as possible."

"But people still don't follow, is that right?" asked the reporter.

"Yes, some of them think it's difficult to coexist in their daily lives, many of whom hail from Vale, Mistral and Atlas," answered the Council member.

 **Back in the CNN Headquarters.**

"As the topic continues about Faunus Discrimination, the UN Watch has reported that the occurrence of racial crimes within these Kingdoms are extremely high," the newscaster informed about the statistics. "The United Nations Commission on Human Rights was aware of the Discrimination, they had planned to set up a Committee on the Elimination of Racial Discrimination and to have a meeting with the Faunus Civil Rights Organization known as the White Fang."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Menagerie.**

"We are not here for a conflict, we are here for peace," said an Australian Royal Marine with both of his hands raised, holding a white flag in his right, a universal sign for surrender. "If you understand us, we have not come to harm you."

A single Humvee parked in front of the gates of a large town, the Faunus town watchers stood on the wooden palisades, watching over the humans who came out from their armored vehicle. A single Faunus had also come out with them.

"Please, don't attack them!" she shouted while waving her right arm. "I beg you, they're friendly!"

On the wooden palisades, one of the Faunus town watchers widened his eyes in surprise.

"Open the gates," he ordered. "And bring the Mayor here and tell him that his daughter's here."

"What?"

"You heard me, they have the Mayor's daughter."

* * *

 **2 Weeks ago...**

"Oi mate, did it work?" spoke a Marine.

"I hope so, these special sedative darts would stun anyone," replied the other with a tranquilizer gun in his arms.

Two Australians slowly stuck their heads out of the bushes while examining a Faunus on the ground with a red dart sticking out of the back of her neck.

"It worked," he said with a quick nod. "Come on, we got to bring her to the HQ right away."

It'd been months since the Kingdoms and its regions arrived on Earth. They'd been surveying almost the entire region and discovering empty towns. A small skirmish accidentally occurred in the deep green forests of Menagerie a week ago.

Though there had been injuries, no one had died, and they had captured a lone female Faunus. In their first encounter with her they noticed she had acted xenophobic towards Humans.

"Stand back everyone!" yelled a Scientist in a hazmat suit.

The other scientist started to back away from the cage after the enraged tiger Faunus woke up from her slumber and tried to attack the humans. The steel bars of the large cage stopped her, and though she tried to pry them off it was to no avail.

"Hey...uh...sorry for the rudeness," said one scientist while slowly walking towards her with his arms raised up.

"Look, we-"

"Humans..." she interrupted him, giving him a dark glare with an angry snarl. "What are you doing here in this region? First off, you confine my race and my family inside this place because you don't want us, yet you've come here to drive us away once more!?"

The group widened their eyes in disbelief, they expected to hear a foreign language, yet she spoke fluent English with a familiar Australian accent.

Later on, the Australian military dispatched one of their expert psychiatrists to calm her down, which took days. Then she became quiet for the next couple of days, and she began to learn something new from the humans that called themselves "Australians."

Their lifestyle and culture interested her, yet they'd been friendly to her despite her heritage.

She had heard about the four Kingdoms, but never heard of a place called Australia. As time passed by, she soon realized to her surprise that Menagerie had appeared in the south-eastern Indian Ocean out of the blue in a world called Earth, along with the Four Kingdoms.

"So... you are saying that the Four Kingdoms have merged with a world called... Earth, right?"

"Yes," the psychiatrist reply with a nod. "This is why we led an expedition, we just came here for peace."

"But why?" Her eyebrow rose into confusion. "I thought you, a human, like the rest of the humans didn't like Faunus at all, but… you are interested in us?"

"It's because we never had Faunus in our everyday lives. This world was dominated by humans from the start of our history, until this place emerged." He sighed with a smile for a few seconds, then frowned. "Nowadays, the United Nations are still in a debate for the elimination of Faunus discrimination."

Her eyes widened in surprise. United Nations? The elimination of Faunus Discrimination? This made her mind spin in confusion.

"What is this...United Nations?" she asked.

"It's an organization which was formed after the Second World War by the western Allies. Nowadays, it has over 195 countries as members."

Her jaw felt like it nearly hit the floor in disbelief.

* * *

 **Present day.**

A small band of Australians and a single tiger Faunus walked into the Main Street of the town, humans feeling very uncomfortable as the town's inhabitants glared at them menacingly. They felt as if spears and bows were aimed at them.

"Father!"

"Lilith!" Her father rushed at her and gave her a tight hug. "I am so glad! I thought that I'd lost you."

"Dad..."

Then their hug broke off and they turned to the Australians.

"You've brought humans into our town?"

"Yes." She nodded. "But they're not the humans we've always known, they're different."

"Different?" The Mayor stared dumbfounded to his daughter. "How?"

"These humans called themselves Australians," she answered. "They are still clueless about us and wanted to negotiate for peace."

"Peace!?" the Mayor shouted out loud in disbelief, it caused his words to echoed across the silent town, the Faunus muttered silently to themselves.

"Peace?"

"Humans? They came for peace?"

"How come?"

"I don't know what kind of truce they want with us."

Then one Australian marine stepped forward from his group.

"I bet we'll discuss everything to whoever's in charge here."

* * *

 **Kingdom of Vale, City of Vale.**

 **2 weeks later…**

"Today's news is the debate about Faunus Discrimination, it has been a week since the incident that caused the interruption of peaceful protesters of the White Fang through the brutality of an anti-Faunus movement."

The video panned to a large group of White Fang protesters being hit by obstacles by human Vale Citizens, then to the VPD blocking their way with riot shields and batons. One scene showed a Faunus holding a sign and begging the police that there's no need for violence, before the police hit them.

"This video was caught by the CNN Crew, and within a few days the video was shown worldwide. This act shocked the Earthen population who considered it extremely disturbing and brutal. Since then, the people of Earth began their support for Faunus equality."

It switched to another video showing high ranking UN members, some councilors from the Four Kingdoms and the members of the White Fang meeting in the UN Assembly Hall.

"We declare that the toleration of discrimination of the Faunus race must be eradicated," said the spokesman of the UN. "The acts of gruesome violence need to be stopped. They will worsen the balance between the two races. We welcome anyone who is human or Faunus, and we will grant you everything in the name of freedom and the rights that you deserve, yet you cannot commit the crimes of hate due to the laws we created."

Then VNN news narrator, Cyril took over.

"In the UN Headquarters in New York, the United Nations Commission on Human Rights met with the Kingdom Councilors and the leaders of the White Fang for almost forty-five minutes of discussion, they've approved a ban on racial discrimination of the Faunus race in the Four Kingdoms in order to better the relationship between the two races-"

 ***CRACK!***

Suddenly, the hologram television was interrupted by a thrown beer bottle. In a local bar in Vale, most of the customers yelled in outrage.

"Don't tell me that they support those animals?!"

"Why the hell would they?!"

"I can't believe that they've gone this far!"

"Down with the UN!"

* * *

After the United Nations declaration to ban racial discrimination of the Faunus race, the authorities in the Four Kingdoms set up laws that most citizens believed would drown everything in misery, yet ironically, the only miseries they encountered were ones they made for themselves.

"You're fired," said a manager of a local Valean restaurant.

"What?!" the employee stood up in frustration. "How can you fire me?! I'm doing fine!"

The manager cocked a brow with a disappointing look. "Fine? I was informed by some customers an hour ago that you chased off some of our Faunus customers away. Are you an idiot?!"

"Huh?" The employee was taken aback by this. "Why would I have to serve those freaks?"

The manager groaned as he massaged his forehead and then placed the palm of his hand on his face.

"My restaurant is important to me and I can't let the authorities close it. I will always choose to support my family and serve our customers, rather than chase them out and get arrested," he explained sternly. "So you know what? Grab your things and get out of here. I'm not joking, you're permanently fired."

* * *

 **Kingdom of Atlas, Main Headquarters of the Schnee Dust Company.**

Mr. Schnee stood in his office and looked outside with the window with a look of disapproval plastered on his face. A large group of people were walking away from the company through the gates, looking down in shame and humiliation while the workers, who were mainly Faunus, cheered, free from mistreatment.

All of these people who walked away were former Schnee CEOs.

After the Atlesian authority set up laws to ban Faunus discrimination, the Director himself met up with the CEOs, went through long lists of records of the harsh mistreatment upon the Faunus workers by humans, and fired them in order to save the reputation of his Company.

"I think you made the right choice, Mr. Schnee," spoke his assistant.

"Indeed…" Mr. Schnee closed his eyes in a deep thought. "Everything has changed so much... my company was in a brink of the edge to be permanently closed. I fear for the future of my family." Then he pulled out a pendant with a picture of himself, his pregnant wife and his first beloved daughter, Winter.

"The Authorities are no joke, Mr. Schnee..." The assistant explained. "But we have to be careful, I fear that the former CEOs will be... going dark."

"You're telling me that they might assassinate me?" Mr. Schnee turned to his assistant with an eyebrow raised curiously.

"I'm afraid so," he said with a worried expression. "Excuse me, I must take my leave to check our new employees."

"You're excused."

* * *

 **Kingdom of Atlas, 5 Months later.**

Inside in an abandoned warehouse, a large group of people gathered themselves in front of a stage.

Three people wearing black trench coats stood in front of them, one to the right, the other to the left and the last one in the middle. Standing on the rostrum, a muscular bearded man in his mid-30s, with a large scar on his left eye and messy black hair, he smiled deviously at the new members for his organization.

"Do you know why we are here? It's because we need to solve our problems of course!" he started. "Have any of you had your lives become a miserable hellhole? And you know who made them that way."

People exchanged looks and turned to the man on the rostrum, most of them nodding until one of them shouted.

"It's the Faunus!"

"Yeah! They're the ones that made our lives miserable!"

"We agree!"

Then the crowd gave off a cheer when the speaker chuckled himself and continued.

"You know that all you wanted was for them to be thrown out from our homes!"

They yelled in agreement.

"Our jobs, our lives were taken away, it's because of them!"

They yelled in agreement again, this time with their fists raised.

"Then we will show those savages that they should not mess with us!"

"Yeah!"

"The United Nations thinks themselves as high and mighty? No, we are the ones who are mighty, just look at them, people quarreling with each other and crimes still skyrocketing!" he furiously yelled in anger while he slammed the palm of his hand on the rostrum. "We've read their history was far more brutal. Their primitive technology will have no chance against us! We, the humans from the former world of Remnant must be united to overthrow the UN and those filthy Faunus savages, do you agree?"

They cheered once more unison.

"We must gain more support from our brothers and sisters from Vale and Mistral and rally against the Council! Down with those damn people from Earth and their UN!"

After the wild cheering, people in black overalls with red hoods comes forth and rallied the crowd, forming a recruitment line. Their new leader turned to the black banner with a red fist pointing upwards and then looked back to the new members, smirking. His plans were going well.

"Welcome to the Red Hand."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside the Atlesian Military HQ.**

A man sat in his office with a calm expression, sitting there and waiting for the answer.

 ***Brrrt!* *Brrrt!***

His eyes jumped to his scroll. He picked it up and activated the inbox message. His smile grew deviously.

"So they made their move...perfect." He lightly chuckled. "I wonder if that fool Ironwood was aware of this, but oh well. I've been planning this for months and it's enough to throw out that stupid Council of ours."

It was all part of his first goal, _a coup d'etat._

* * *

 **Chapter ends.**

 **Next Chapter: The Atlesian Crisis - The Rogue Commander.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Atlesian Crisis - the Rogue Commander.**

* * *

"This is serious news, Ozpin," said Ironwood from the holo-screen. "The situation is getting worse in Atlas."

"Indeed General, but not just in Atlas, the citizens of Vale were also influenced by the Red Hand's protest last week," Ozpin replied. "However, from what I heard in the news the UN have decided that the Americans will be in charge of solving this problem."

"How can the Americans solve this problem?" Ironwood cocked a brow.

"Trust me James, they know what they're doing..." Ozpin stated with a calm tone. "A military alliance called NATO will dispatch their special forces to stop the chaos caused by the Red Hand."

"Are you sure Ozpin, a group of mere soldiers to take out the insurgents?" Ironwood seemed incredulous. "I don't think they're ready for the Huntsmen-turned-criminals the Red Hand has in their disposal."

"General, they are aware," the Headmaster of Beacon sighed. "Their militaries are unlike yours, James. They've been fighting in many conflicts for centuries according to their history books. We must wait and see how they could fare against the Red hand."

* * *

 **1 month ago...**

"Hear! Hear! Join the Red Hand! A bright new future for the people of Atlas!"

The message from the Red Hand was off into the public, only aimed at human citizens. Their leader sent members and sympathizers to convince the people to join their organization.

"Boss! Boss! We got more recruits!" said one of the members in a bright, cheery tone. "About a thousand of them wanted to join us."

"Hahaha! That's the spirit!" his leader laughed as he patted the man's shoulder. "We will keep going until we can eradicate the Faunus oppression."

Days had passed and their plan worked. The leader of the Red Hand greatly appreciated this result. They had gained over nine thousand members and met with sympathizers to encourage them to rally against their Council.

 **Present Day.**

Around the city, streets were ravaged by the violent riots of the people of Atlas. Cars were burned; stores, restaurants and some apartment buildings were vandalized; and graffiti with racial slurs was sprayed everywhere.

In the main streets, people with red bands baring the insignia of the Red Hand tied on their arms marched through, with signs, black flags, and fists raised into the air. They chanted vulgar slurs towards the lines of the Atlesian military police blocking their way.

"Don't let them get through!" an Atlesian captain yelled while the soldiers readied their batons towards the angry crowd.

When the two sides met, the rioters began to throw rocks and bottles at the military police, who began to stagger. The mob raised their wooden clubs and iron pipes and charged.

The police tried to suppress them, but there were too many. The line broke into chaos.

Suddenly, one rioter threw a bottle filled with red dust. It landed in a fiery explosion, sending guards and some rioters into the air. In the sky, a single Bullhead flew overhead, the VNN news crew with its cameraman catching the scene of sheer brutality.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Vale.**

Things had gotten worse in the city. After the latest event broadcasted from Atlas, the citizens of Vale began to march through the streets with black banners with red fist. Glynda Goodwitch stood beside the VPD Riot Police to hold their ground.

"I can't believe this is happening." Glynda frowned at the scene.

In front of them stood a mob of sympathizers. The VPD stood their lines and raised their shields towards the crowd. Behind them stood a building, a US embassy.

She could see the men in dark blue-uniformed men in riot gear, armed with batons, riot shields, and of course, grenade launchers and shotguns. Even armored vehicles came along with large water cannons.

Those were the American San Fransisco Riot Police. Since the Vale authorities needed aid from a large superpower from the nearby eastern coast, the high-ranking officers of VPD had visited the police departments in America.

Once a lot of demonstrations were led, the Vale Police began to recognize its potential and asked for help. And so Governor Grey Davis authorized drill instructors from US Law Enforcement to train the VPD.

"Don't tell me that your men are going to blow the entire crowd into smithereens." Glynda said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, it's nonlethal," said the captain. "You'd better put on your gas mask."

The SWAT teams aimed their grenade launchers towards the crowd. The captain shouted his orders.

"Alright boys, open fire!"

A salvo of hand grenades were dropped into the crowd of rioters. Some of the VPD were surprised and expected an explosion, but instead, the grenades burst into a thick white and yellow smoke.

The rioters stood dumbfounded as they stopped yelling. They suddenly began to cough and scream, running away while dropping their signs and weapons as the smoke took effect, irritating their eyes and skin. Some of the rioters charged in, but they were pushed back by rubber bullets shot by the American Riot Police.

Glynda was shocked. Rioters were a problem that the Four Kingdoms could not handle well. It surprised her to see that Earthen police had not only learned how to deal with rioters, but had also learned how to do so in many brutal, yet nonlethal ways.

After the gas dissipated, and the demoralized Red Hand sympathizers quickly fled from the scene, they took off their gas masks and the captain sighed with relief, though he had a disappointed look.

"Huh, weird, I expected the riot would be longer." He looked curiously at Glynda. "I wonder why the VPD had serious problems. To us, this was child's play."

"We... hadn't tried those kinds of methods before."

"Well that's kinda very disappointing." The captain shook his head. "Now that we're here, we're going to do our best to help you change. What could go wrong?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Port of Atlesian Military.**

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Ironwood and his bodyguards were suddenly surrounded by armed androids and few Atlesian Huntsmen and Huntresses.

A few hours prior, the General had heard classified information from one of his specialists that the commanders were attempting a coup d'etat in order to overthrow the Atlesian Council and the United Nations. Alarmed, he began to mobilize, trying to stop them before everything fell into chaos.

However, the Rogue Commander knew what Ironwood was doing.

"Well, if it isn't James himself," said an amused voice.

James widened his eyes as he looked towards an Atlesian in his mid-30s, with reddish hair and white overalls that almost matched to Ironwood's uniform.

"Roth..." James glared daggers at the Atlesian Commander.

"You thought that you could stop me from doing this?" Roth smiled deviously. "I am not going to let that happen, James."

"So you did this," James snarled. "You, a commander of the Atlesian military, swore an oath to protect Atlas. Why have you sided with an enemy? You've betrayed the people of Atlas!"

There was silence between the two, until it was broken up with a light chuckle as James perked up in disbelief.

"You are foolish, James." Roth looked gleeful. "You and the Councilors are nothing more than fools that can only listens to mighty words from the primitive weaklings of the United Nations."

"You can't do this, Roth." The general gritted his teeth. "You'll bring our Kingdom into war! Atlas will be destroyed!"

"I AM saving Atlas!" Roth spat back. "Those measly Faunus have ruined our society!"

"What?! Is this what you were fighting for? Some unnecessary bloodshed?!"

"More and less." He chuckled and then ordered, "Place him under arrest. We'll handle his trial after this."

"Yes sir," the huntress saluted.

Later on, the androids and Hunters led Ironwood and his bodyguards into a dropship. When the hatch closed and flew off from the port, the Commander waved his hand with a devious expression, seeing himself as the new General of the Atlesian Military.

Yet unknown to him, a single drone flew across the airspace in a surveillance run, photos and video recorded before it flew straight back to a certain aircraft carrier.

* * *

 **North Atlantic Sea, USS George Washington.**

"6 hours ago, General Ironwood was placed under arrest by rogue Atlesian military officials," said a CIA agent. "A man named Roth Crest was behind this. His plan seems to be to overthrow the Atlesian Council with his Red Hand allies."

Then the agent placed a photo, showing the face of the Atlesian commander. The picture zoomed out to show Ironwood being handcuffed by Red Hand Huntsmen.

"What about the leader of the Red Hand?" asked a Navy SEAL member.

"Unknown, their leader was too aware of us and his identity remains hidden from the public." The CIA agent pulled out a remote as the projector came to life.

It showed a video of a crowd standing in the parks of Atlas. The leader of the organization came onto the rostrum and gave a speech. The crowd cheered with their fists raised when he stepped down.

"This is from their latest meeting before shit went to hell." He zoomed the video on the main figure, but his face was covered by a black mask with red slits.

"He will be our next target for another objective," the Agent informed.

"But what about those Huntsmen?" one of the SEAL members raised his hand. "From what I heard that those guys had some powers."

"That is correct, this mission is extremely dangerous and you four are the best we have." The Agent nodded. "But the good news is that we've got some reports from our scientists and gun experts one week ago. They've experimented with the Huntsmen shielding called "Aura." The result shows that gunpowder-based weaponry is more effective due to its sheer velocity and brute force than Remnantian Dust bullets, since Dust is connected to Aura. .50 Beowulf or the .458 SOCOM rounds can whittle them down within a few shots, even a heavier caliber such as the 50. BMG Armor-Piercing or impervious versions would do the trick in one hit."

"So they're not invulnerable to our weaponry?" spoke the lead SEAL. "Seriously, I've seen them in our last campaign in Vancouver, where they survived falling debris from a collapsed building and landed on the ground from a forty-foot-tall drop and never had a single injury."

"But there's a report that a SWAT Policeman had single-handedly killed a criminal Huntsman four days ago," said the other SEAL member. "Killed by a Beneli M1 automatic shotgun in three slamfire shots at close range."

"That still doesn't make sense," said a rookie to his nearby teammate.

"You'd think that it'd be unfair for us, but the laws of physics are on our side. They shouldn't underestimate our firepower."

"Alright boys, enough chit-chatting." The SEAL lead stood up as he cocked his Mossberg 500 and strapped it behind his back. "We still have some shit to listen to."

"Ironwood has been imprisoned," the Agent explained. "Therefore, we're sending you to Atlas to secure Ironwood while friendlies from the UK will send their SAS to secure the Atlesian Council who are still under threat from the Red Hand. Your flying carrier will be arriving in approximately thirty-five minutes on the platform, so get ready."

* * *

 **Unknown location.**

Raven walked through a field of grass, seeing a vision of grey sky and a gloomy atmosphere. Her deep red eyes scanned the area, looking left, right, and anywhere, not knowing where she was. The last thing she remembered was drifting asleep with her husband after talking about the child that would come in next month. Suddenly, something caught in the corner of her eye. She turned to her left and saw a figure wrapped in a grey cloth. The figure began to turn around, its menacing red pupils striking Raven's. She froze, trying to move but failing. Even her attempt to scream was silenced.

The last thing Raven saw was the cloaked figure dashing towards her at an unrelenting speed.

Raven's eyes opened immediately and she forcefully woke up, feeling exhausted with sweat pouring from her skin. She looked around, finding herself back in her own bedroom. Well, their bedroom, rather. When she heard her husband groan, she looked to her left side of the bed and saw Taiyang waking up with a yawn.

"Hey, what's wrong Raven, can't sleep?" he asked.

"N-Nothing, I just had... a bad dream." Raven sighed while massaging her forehead with her fingers.

"A bad dream eh, maybe you'd better not watch as many horror movies." Then the blonde brawler looked over at the clock and yawned. "Damn, it's one o'clock in the morning. I'm going back to sleep."

Raven began to regain her composure, falling back into bed and cuddling close to Taiyang.

Whatever that dream was, it felt so real and... terrifying.

* * *

 **Atlas Military Prison**

Ironwood sat behind the iron door of his cell. Through a small window secured with iron bars, he could see two Atlesian Knights-130. It'd been several hours since he was stabbed in the back by his trusted commander. He was nervous. What would Atlas become if Roth's plans succeeded? His coup would result in a war against an entire world.

His dark thoughts suddenly faded as explosions were heard in the hallways. Gunfire erupted and the prison guards cried in agony and pain as they were shot to death. The androids heard the ruckus outside, tracking the footsteps of unknown assailants. The sounds continued until they were right outside of the iron door at the end of the hall, and then everything went silent. Suddenly, the door was burst open by a mini-explosion that dented the handles.

The androids pointed their arms, which morphed into mini-guns, towards the entrance.

 **"INTRUDER, IDENTIFY YOURSELF,"** the android demanded.

As a single head of an unknown assailant peeked out, the androids immediately fired, but missed as the head went back to cover. As they stopped shooting, two persons came out from their covers, holding M16 Rifles and grenade launchers. Two grenades popped out at the same time, and the SEALS fell back into cover as the grenades met their target, decimating the androids by blowing huge gaping holes in their chests thus they fell to the ground.

The SEALs entered the hall and inspected every cell, finding Ironwood at the eighth door.

"General Ironwood?"

Ironwood perked up and looked towards through the small window, seeing a face painted that matched the forests.

"I'm asking again, are you the General of the Atlesian military?" asked the SEAL member. "We're SEALs, American special forces."

"Command, this is Bravo Team-6, we've got the _"Paperclip"_ secured," the other SEAL member reported via radio.

Ironwood widened his eyes in surprise. He never expected that Earthen soldiers could have come this far to find him. The military prison he was in was heavily guarded, with even a few traitorous Huntsmen around, yet they still manage to pass through. He stood up and walked over to the cell's entrance as the SEAL opened up the iron door.

"Who sent you?" the general asked.

"Classified, though you'd probably think it was the CIA or you even heard of them? Yeah." the SEAL Team leader responded. "Captain Sharps, I'm the leader of this small team from Navy SEALs, and were here to rescue ya."

"I see," James sighed in relief until he came to a realization. "Roth! We must stop him immediately."

"Have you heard his plans?" Sharps asked.

"Yes." James narrowed his eyebrows. "He took off with a fleet of six ships to commence an attack against the United Nations. He's heading towards New York."

"That seems late." Then the Captain pulls out his radio. "This is Bravo Team-6, the **"Red Package"** has been uplifted, I repeat, **"Red Package"** has been uplifted."

* * *

 **United States, Washington D.C, The Pentagon.**

"Mr. President, take a look at this," said Donald Rumsfeld, the Secretary of Defense. "The message has been sent by SEAL Team-6 to USS George Washington. The Atlesians who are part of the Red Hand have sent a fleet of six ships towards New York."

"Why the hell do they want with New York?" President Bush asked. "What have we ever done to that country?"

"According to the intelligence, the Red Hand is compromised of Faunus-hating members," Donald explained. "Since the UN banned racial discrimination against the Faunus, this kind of act may have been planned out as a form of revenge."

"My God, does that mean...They couldn't be that serious, could they?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. President." Donald nervously sighed. "The CIA had also made it in time to warn the UN Headquarters in New York that the threat from the Atlesian borders was extremely imminent and that threat may also endanger the east coast."

"But what about the UN Council, what did they said?" Asks the President.

"They've called the Security Council." Said the Secretary of Defense. "Everything was informed by General Ironwood from Atlas, The Red Hand would be now recognize as a terrorist organization."

"Then there's no other choice then."

"Chances are slim... We must do it to prevent another war."

The President, the Secretary of Defense and other high ranking officers stood silently inside the meeting room, waiting for the decision. It took six minutes until Bush had finally decided.

"We must eliminate the threat as soon as possible." Declared President Bush. "We will use the nuclear armament and prevent the Red Hand from doing it again."

* * *

 **North Atlantic Ocean.**

An hour after the President's decision to eliminate the threat, the US Aircraft Carrier, USS George Washington, was chosen to take part in the mission to destroy the Atlesian Red Hand fleet. A single pilot went inside the cockpit of an F/A-18 and checked the system. Suddenly, the crew of the ship brought out a B83 Thermonuclear Warhead and placed it under the multi-role fighter. When they finished, the crew gave the pilot a thumbs up and he responded back. A few seconds later, the fighter jet took off.

On board the Aircraft Carrier stood a CNN news crew. The cameraman lifted his camera, broadcasting worldwide, including to the Four Kingdoms.

Back in the city of Atlas, rioters cheered at the large hologram broadcasting the live news while hovering behind the atlesian police. Their powerful fleet would decimate a puny Earthen ship led by a "dumb" General of the United States.

From the cloudy skies of the Atlantic, a fleet of six airships sailed under the control of the Red Hand's second leader, Roth Crest. He was confident of victory, having been informed by his followers that a single ship from the US Navy would stand up against the most advanced fleet in Remnant's history.

"Absolutely laughable!" Roth laughed. "What kind of idiots are we fighting against? Cavemen?"

"Uhh, sir, the ship sent out one of their aircraft towards us. It's hundreds of feet above us," said one of the crew members.

Roth perked an eyebrow. He walked towards the large overseeing windows and saw a single aircraft right above his ship.

Inside the cockpit of the F/A-18, the pilot looked down to see a clear view of the fleet. He took a deep breath before steering his jet downwards to the fleet. He pressed a button, releasing the warhead from its carrier, before breaking off from its course and heading back to the aircraft carrier.

Meanwhile, Roth and the ships crew members stood dumbfounded, seeing an object falling from the aircraft. To them, it seemed to be just a normal looking bomb. The crew inside the main ship laughed hysterically.

"Pathetic, what can a single bomb can do to us?"

Fifty seconds passed before the nuclear warhead reached its target. Their visions were enveloped in an extremely bright light, and then a strong blastwave shattered the windows of their control room, glass shards penetrated the parts of their bodies and an extreme heat enveloped their skins.

The Hornet Jet flew away from the nuclear range. Behind it, the Atlesian fleet under the Red Hand's control was utterly obliterated by a single bomb.

The blast wave caught the nearby ships off guard, tearing them to pieces that crashed down into the waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

The news crew from the CNN and the crew of USS George Washington stood in silence.

* * *

 **Operation "Package Delivery", Conclusion**

Ever since the civil unrest in Atlas had been broken out had soon turned into a "Civil war", from what the Atlesians believed, after hearing that the threat from the borders of Atlas came out with a fleet of six ships towards New York to destroy the Headquarters of the UN to attempt a coup, Operation Package Delivery was carried off by the United States Secretary of Defense and the order was executed by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff appointed by the President, the mission was to destroy the fleet with a thermonuclear bomb, reducing the cost of casualties in order to save the East coast, the Operation turned successfull with a deaths of five hundred fifty crewmembers of Roth's entire fleet had been reduced into pieces in the North Atlantic Ocean which is miles away from Newfoundland.

Meanwhile, in the public views, when a single bomb fell towards the Red Hand's controlled Atlesian fleet, the people of Remnant had expected that the Atlesian ships would thrive. Many were worried that the Red Hand would have its first victory, but in the Earthen's view knew what it was, Instead of a victory, a large cloud in a shape of a mushroom took over. The entire Earthen population began to worry that a war had broken out. However, it wouldn't happen. When the bomb appeared onscreen in the Four Kingdoms, there was complete silence. No one talked, no one laughed, no one even screamed. They sat in silence, extremely horrified by the weapon made by Earthen hands. It was a sign of a warning and proved that Atlas was recognized as Remnant's superpower no longer.

Days after the event, the demoralized sympathizers of the Red Hand began to stand down and were forced to accept the new laws. While the official members of the Red Hand and its leader vanished from the public view immediately after the bomb fell.

Once the Atlesian Council was restored, General Ironwood retook the Atlesian Military and arrested those who both supported the Red Hand and charged them by trials of committed treason against the Kingdom.

In Vale, everything was quiet for a few days and the streets were nearly empty. But not of the immigrants who hailed from North America, who still walked around the city as if it were a normal day. Glynda Goodwitch also walked quietly through the city, but yet was still horrified by the weapon who she saw in the news and that bomb that the Earthens called "Nuclear Bomb," or in a short word called "Nukes" by urban slang, these weapons that were stated to be capable of destroying cities where millions of people lived.

Gladly, the conflict between the two worlds hadn't broken out. Instead, there was a sign of a warning to those who were arrogant enough to underestimate a "primitive" country, so that the mistakes they made shouldn't be made once again.

* * *

 **A month later, California, Saint Francis Memorial Hospital.**

 _..._

 _"Okay, take a deep breath."_

 _..._

 _"Doctor, she's losing blood._

 _..._

 _"Just hold on, we're almost there."_

 _..._

 _"One, two, three!"_

 _..._

Suddenly a baby's cry was heard.

 _"It's a girl, and a healthy one too!"_

 _"Congratulations, Mrs. Xiao Long!... Mrs. Xiao Long?"_

 _"Uhh, doc, she's losing consciousness."_

 _..._

Raven opened her eyes and stood up from her bed. It'd been hours since she gave birth to a healthy daughter, her aura started to heal her immediately while she was just beginning to regain her calm composure, when a menacing voice started to plague her mind.

"Wh-What are you…?" Raven demanded with a weakened voice, despite no one being in the room.

 ** _"You must seek to find me and you alone can do it,"_** the voice stated. **_"I am the truth, your salvation, and I can give you an answer."_**

"An answer...?"

Raven looked out of an open window. Perhaps this was why that figure haunted her dreams in endless nights. Whoever this person calling in her mind was, they were waiting for her in an unknown location.

"I'm... so sorry..."

Meanwhile, Taiyang, Qrow and Summer along with the doctor were seen walking down the hallways to the room where Raven was. Summer was overly excited that she was holding Raven's daughter, the baby girl was almost too adorable for Summer to hold, like she would die in sudden cuteness. Her features had the look of her mother, yet the eyes and hair color of her father as well.

"We're gonna meet your mommy, little Yang~!" Summer cooed.

"So, how's Raven doc?" Tayiang asked the doctor.

"She lost consciousness due to the blood loss," the doctor informed him. "But the good thing is that she's alright, your wife is in healthy condition."

"Thanks doc."

"Well, now I guess I'm an Uncle then." Qrow let out a frustrated sigh as he crossed his arms.

Once the group arrived at the room, Summer went in first while holding the baby.

"Raven~! Look it's... your... daughter...?"

Summer's cheery mood suddenly faded away as she stood in front of an empty bed with an unfolded bed sheet and an opened window.

"Hey...where's Raven...?"

* * *

 **Chapter 7 ends.**

 **Next Chapter – A New Generation.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The New Generation.**

* * *

 **US, California, San Francisco, Southern Police Station.**

"So... Do you know her name and occupation?" asked the police officer behind the desk.

"Her name is Raven Branwen and she's a Huntress," Taiyang answered in a quite a worried tone.

"A Huntress eh, so one of those who come from the Kingdoms." The officer raised a brow.

"So I bet that you're from Vale."

Taiyang nodded before the officer checked into the computer with the new Windows 2003 operating system.

"Alright then, her identification?"

"Here's her picture."

The brawler pulled out his scroll and showed a picture of his wife. The officer took a good look before filling in the missing person registration. Moments later, the Huntsman was then asked a few questions.

"So, Mr. Xiao Long... I wonder where you got that Chinese name." Taiyang raised his brow in confusion, and then the officer made a small cough. "Sorry about that, didn't meant to offend you."

"None taken." Taiyang shrugged.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened to your wife and why?" he asked. "Was she... kidnapped for some reason?"

"No, but..." Tai shook his head. "After I found out that my wife was pregnant, we were fine for nine months, but after she gave birth to our daughter, she..."

"Go on." the officer made to encourage him further by making a circling gesture.

"Once we got to the patient room 117, she wasn't there," Taiyang continued. "We tried to find her, but me and the staff hadn't found a single trace. Even her belongings had vanished."

"So you don't know why she vanished?" he asked once more.

"No, that's everything."

Minutes passed and Taiyang walked out of the office and headed to the waiting room where Qrow and Summer were waiting. The white-cloaked huntress was in a cheery mood while stroking the hair of Taiyang's daughter. To her left side sat Qrow, who was asleep, snoring loudly while other people who sat near him moved away, disgusted by the smell of alcohol.

Summer saw the blonde brawler come into the waiting area, and kicked Qrow's right leg forcefully.

"Qrow, wake up!" she fumed.

"Jeez, what the hell Summer." Qrow groaned with irritation. "That was a great dream where I had cute girls and hot women in mini-skirts, and you've ruined it."

Summer just rolled her eyes and sighed. She stood up from her seat and skidded to Taiyang while holding the baby.

"So what do they say?" she asked. "Are they going to send some detectives?"

"Uh, those were crime investigators, not runaway investigators." Taiyang explained. "The police said that they would give us whatever they could to find the person that matches her identity."

"Things like this situation won't be too easy," Qrow said while stepping out of the waiting room. "Finding Raven would be extremely difficult... I know her too well, even better than you, Tai. She's always been an expert in hide and seek, even when we were kids."

"I don't know what's happening now, Qrow." Tai nervously shook his head with a trembling voice. "And I feel... worried about her."

"Tai, you don't need to worry," Summer encouraged him with a pat on his shoulder. He turned to his team leader and saw a bright, innocent smile plastered on her face. "We'll find her, no matter what."

Seconds to minutes, hours to days and weeks to months, time passed by. The remaining members of Team STRQ tried find Raven and failed. In the beginning, Taiyang often sat alone in his home with his daughter, deeply depressed, but Qrow and Summer came to cheer him up. Qrow tried to convince Tai to get away from his gloomy dark world, but that tended to end with them getting in trouble. On the other hand was Summer, she always scolded Taiyang and Qrow when they got into problems, but mostly stayed home while they searched. The leader of Team STRQ had a new job, taking care of Yang, like... a mother.

However, Summer's cheery personality and support had affected Taiyang's depression, making the world seem lighter again. As a result of her kindness, they fell for each other and developed a relationship. Their attempts to search for Raven in those weeks and months had all but been given up, and no one in Team STRQ knew Raven's fate.

And from months came years.

* * *

 **Year 2005, California, Saint Francis Memorial Hospital.**

Taiyang and Qrow entered patient room 343. There they saw Summer sitting on her bed. She smiled to the two teammates. Her stepdaughter, the two-year-old toddler, Yang, was also happy to see her ' _mother_ ' once again. The nurse came in the room with a baby wrapped up in a bundle of cloth, and carefully put her into Summer's arms.

Qrow felt someone's trying to pulling down his pants and looked down at Yang.

"Uncle, I want. To see. Baby," she said innocently.

Qrow understood her butchered sentence and smiled.

"Here you go kiddo." Qrow picked her up and placed her on Summer's left side.

"Yang, I want you to meet your new little sister." Summer smiled when she showed the sleeping baby with black, red tinted hair.

After seeing her, Yang looked curious and asked, "Name. What her name?"

"Her name is Ruby," Summer said. "You're a big sister now, Yang. Once you grow up, make sure you must take good care of her, okay?"

"Okay." Yang nodded and looks back to the baby.

She lifted her arm and carefully touched Ruby's cheeks. They were soft, but the baby began to groan.

"No Yang, you'll wake her up," Summer cooed quietly while she carefully pushed Yang's arm away.

Meanwhile, Taiyang and Qrow were distracted by the events on television, Summer perked up while holding the kids to see the news.

" _American Huntsmen- and Huntresses-in-Training from the California Huntsman Academy have won the Vytal Festival Tournament for the first time in history_ ," said the reporter before the news narrator took over.

 _"The leaders of the United Nations last year announced that they would sponsor the Vytal Festival, which astonished nations all around the world. America, Canada, Japan, and Britain are the only nations that already had fully developed Huntsmen academies that signed up to participate in the Vytal Festival due to a huge surge of interest."_

The next scene showed a large group of students cheering while a single team carried their teammate, a 17 year old teenage boy with a baseball cap, baseball jacket and urban clothes, who raised a golden trophy then confetti's rained from above. Meanwhile, Qrow quickly recognized the victor and smirked.

"Yo Qrow, isn't that the baseball boy was one of your students? His name was Ryan right?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah, he's taken my advice so well," Qrow admitted while nodding. "That boy has improved, but... still makes some mistakes."

 _"The California Huntsmen Academy won in First Place, Iyoyama Academy from Japan got Second and Haven Academy from Mistral won the Third place."_

"Wow, I never thought Earthen Huntsmen-in-training had such potential despite how recently those academies were founded," Taiyang wondered. "I mean really, these kids are in their first year and yet they managed to overcome students from all four kingdoms, who have the better academies."

"It's because they had dreams Tai," Qrow answered. "You know, since we first came here, most adults began see us as different due to our supernatural abilities, yet they were afraid us. However, kids nowadays look at us as superheroes and were inspired by our actions in the Grimm Wars, and boom, that changed everything. Their dreams suddenly became a reality when tourists unlocked the children's aura during the cultural exchange."

"And they want to become like us," Taiyang added.

"Exactly," the scythe wielder nodded.

 _'Huh... Well, it's a thing now_.' Tai thought.

* * *

 **Year 2010, Oregon, City of Sandy.**

"This house is amazing~!" said a blonde woman in a cheery tone. "And oh, honey, don't let those boxes fall off, they're fragile."

"Got it sweetie!" her husband replied while lending a helping hand to the moving company.

"Hey dad, can I help?" squeaked a voice.

The man turned his eyes downwards, only to see his seven-year-old son looking up at him innocently.

"No Jaune, these things might be heavy for your age and your older sisters have already gotten the lighter things in the house." his father said, sighing. "Why don't you go to the playground instead and make some friends?"

"Ohhh," Jaune groaned while looking down pathetically.

"Hey, cheer up son," Mr. Arc said. Jaune looked back and saw him smirking. "One day when you're older, you'll help me out."

"Thanks dad." Jaune sighed as he made his way to the playground.

Later on, Jaune found himself alone, sitting on a swing with no kids around. Despite that, he was trying to enjoy himself, but it wasn't good enough... Until two kids came along, in pink and green.

"Hey there, are you the new kid!?" yelled a happy voice. Jaune accidentally fell from his swing, startled by the yelling just behind his head.

"Nora, please don't do that, it's rude," said the other.

Jaune stood up and saw two kids in front of him, a boy and a girl the same age as him. The first one who was a girl with orange colored hair and turquoise eyes who wore pink clothes and a miniskirt. The next kid was a boy in green overalls who had black hair with a magenta streak on the left side.

"Who're you?" Jaune asked.

"I'm Nora and this is Ren!" she introduced herself and her friend with enthusiasm. "I heard that there's a new kid in the neighborhood... are you the new kid?"

"I... I guess that's me," Jaune replied shyly.

"Then that's great! Wanna be friends?" she asked. "It'll be boring when you play alone, play with me and Ren-Ren!"

"Well... I think having friends is quite fun."

* * *

 **United Kingdom, Scotland, Southend**

"Milady Schnee, your dinner is served," said the butler in a polite manner.

"Why thank you for noticing me, Mr. Randall," said an elderly Schnee while she put down her magazine on the nearby table. "Oh, Mr. Randall, tell Miss Maria to notify my youngest daughter that dinner has yet to be served."

"As you wish, milady." The butler nodded and left.

Southend, a region in Scotland, was a part of the United Kingdom that lay south of Campbelt town. It wasn't very populated, and had a clearer but often gloomy nature.

But among the people who lived in this region was the Schnee family. Since the aftermath of the Atlesian crisis in 2003, Mr. Schnee knew that the Red Hand would rise from the shadows once more and would seek revenge. Therefore, he sent his wife to safety in the United Kingdom, where he ordered to build a villa. He and his eldest daughter decided to stay in Atlas to run the business and for Winter to begin her training, but after his wife had moved, she gave birth to a healthy daughter. However, the baby was not an Atlesian, but the first Altesian to be a citizen of the United Kingdom by birth.

"Hurry Weiss, don't make your mother wait so much."

"I know Miss Maria, I know." Weiss went hurriedly into the dining hall while carrying a blue teddy bear.

* * *

 **United States of America, City of New York.**

"Alright, you're under arrest, pal." said an officer while putting handcuffs on the criminal's wrist. "Think you fuckers could run away from our cat? Bad move, that makes you a mouse then."

"Mike, enough with the cheesy talking." The officer looked around and saw a cat faunus in a SWAT uniform, bearing a patch on his shoulder. It had a bat on a yellow background, with a sign that said, **"Silent Watch."**

"Try to make a better speech with less vulgarity."

"Okay, okay, I'm trying," Mike replied nonchalantly.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Belladonna from the SWAT team Silent Watch?" asked a reporter as the TV Cameraman came along. "Can you tell us what happened few hours ago and what kinds of things the criminals did?"

"Well, I'm not good at media interviews, but I'll give it a try," Mr. Belladonna said nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

Meanwhile, in a certain apartment, two cat faunus watched the news.

 _"The criminals we've arrested are just amateurs, but one of them did really slip under our noses. Luckily, we managed to get him cornered."_

"Look Blake, it's your daddy!" her mother said. "Isn't he great~!"

"But I heard from daddy that criminals are dangerous," Blake said with a worried expression. "I'm scared he might got hurt or worst."

"Don't worry Blake, daddy is a brave man." her mother cooed while stroking her daughter's head. "So, who wants sardines?"

"Oh! Me! Me!" The little girl raised her hand in joy.

* * *

 **US West Coast, Muir Beach, California.**

Two years ago, Taiyang and his new wife, Summer, moved away from his old apartment, settling in a new home in Charlotte's Way, at the same town. Nowadays, his little daughters were having fun playing hide and seek somewhere outside, deep under the trees.

Meanwhile, in another neighborhood.

Two boys venture through the trees, as if it was their own secret playground. They played as superheroes based on their own favorite action figure.

"I am Captain America! The hero of the free people!" the boy yelled in enthusiasm. "Hydra is everywhere and we must act now!"

"Um, why don't we play soldiers?" the other boy asked. He was two years younger. "Or like going exploring for example or monster hunting!"

"Ugh, exploring is boring," the older boy groaned while rolling his eyes. "But monster hunting? Are there monsters in here?"

Suddenly, the cry broke the silence between the two young boys.

"Do you… hear that?"

"I dunno, it might be a ghost."

"There are no ghosts, dad told me that they aren't real."

"But dad told me about the Grimm."

"You mean those big black monsters?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

As the boys went deeper into the trees, heading for the source of the sound, they hid behind the trees and dashed next to bushes, trying to be sneaky. Once they reached the sound, the only thing they saw was a little girl crying while hugging her knees. The boys exchanged glances and went over to the girl to comfort her.

"Yaaaang!" she wailed. "I'm looost! Where are youuu!"

"Um, are you alright?" The girl suddenly stopped crying and slowly turned around to see a boy around her age. "Are you hurt?"

"Uhh... who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Richard," he introduced himself and then pointed next to his older friend.

"Over there is my pal Aiden."

"Hi," Aiden greeted her with a wave. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ruby." She sniffed. "I was playing hide and seek with my sister, but I went a bit far away from home."

"Woah, you're hurt." Richard pointed to Ruby's left knee, which was scraped. "Come on, my home's not far away."

* * *

 **Richard's Residence.**

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a lot," Richard's mom said as she sprayed disinfectant, then wiped out the blood and placed a bandage on Ruby's wound. "There we go, see? much better."

"Thank you." Ruby smiled as the woman smiled back. "Can you tell me your name?"

"You can call me Lila," she replied. "So tell me Ruby, where are you from?"

"From over there." Ruby pointed towards to the patio doors. "From the other side of those trees."

"Hmm...?" Lila thought of something, concerned. She had a realization. "Oh, so you're one of those new neighbors that moved in yesterday?"

"Uhh, yes."

"So are we, we moved here three days ago." She smiled. "My friends, Aiden's parents, moved in next door a week ago."

"Honey, I'm home~!" Suddenly, from the entrance, a man came in with a bag of groceries. He placed them in the hall, then went to meet his wife, son and his son's friend, then spotted Ruby sitting on the couch.

"I didn't think we had another visitor."

"Ruby, this is Derrick, he's Richard's father, say hello to him."

"Hello," Ruby said, waving.

"Nice to meet you Ruby," Derrick replied back with a salute. Ruby looked at him with concern.

"Are you a soldier?"

"Well, yes." He nodded. "I'm from the United States Marine Corps, 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit."

"Are you also a soldier too?" Ruby then asked Lila.

"Oh no, I'm not," she said. "I'm actually a Huntress."

Ruby suddenly looked up at her with wide-eyes. "You're a Huntress!?" she asked with glee. "My mommy is a Huntress too!"

"Ah, well isn't that a surprise." Lila was concerned. "Do you know your mommy's name?"

"Mommy's name is Summer," Ruby answered. "And our last name is Rose."

"Wait... Summer... Rose?" Lila's eyes went wide in realization. "Summer Rose, could it be..."

"Honey?" her husband asked, curiously. "You seemed to know her."

"Yes, I do know her." She stood up, placed her hands on her hips, then sighed. "She and I were once classmates at Beacon. An oddball, but an interesting one."

And then she looked over at the silver-eyed girl.

"Your mommy must be worried sick, thinking that you're lost."

* * *

 **Xiao Long Residence.**

The seven-year-old Yang stood in front of her parents and her uncle in their front yard. After playing hide and seek, Ruby was nowhere to be seen, thus her father scolded her for not taking care of her little sister.

"Don't worry Yang, we'll find her," Summer comforted her. "She's still under those trees, right?"

"R-right." Yang sniffed while wiping off her tears. "I'm...sorry."

"Ruby, is that your house?"

"Yes, that's my house!"

Suddenly, the family looked up. From beyond the fence, three children came by, accompanied by a woman. One was Ruby, happy to be back home unharmed with her new friends.

"Mommy!"

"Ruby!"

Summer ran over and embraced Ruby, before looking up at the kids and to the woman.

"L-Lila…" Summer stuttered. "I-I never expected to see you here."

"Long time no see Summer," Lila greeted with a smirk. "It's been eight years since graduation."

"Y-Yeah." Summer nodded nervously. "It's been... a long time."

"So Lila, how's life doing?" Qrow suddenly came up to her with Taiyang.

"It's all great, how're you boys doing?" Lila then looked left and right, as if something was off. "Odd, where's Raven? Is she still around?"

Qrow and Summer went silent as Tai glared down while clenching his fist.

"No, she's not with us anymore. She left."

"Oh... I'm very sorry to hear that." Lila was suddenly taken aback. "I didn't know what happened to you guys."

"She preferred it that way." Qrow sighed as he took a small sip from his flask. "So, are these your kids?"

"This kid here is my son." Lila then introduced Richard. "The other belongs to friends of my husband."

"I see, who's your husband by the way?" Qrow took another sip from his flask.

"His name's Derrick." She smiled. "A former member of the United States Marine Corps."

"The Marine Corps, huh." Qrow was unfazed. "It's been a long time. I haven't met those guys since first contact. From what I've learned, they're the toughest bunch in United States Military."

"So you married a soldier," Taiyang added.

"Then what kind of weapon did he have?" Summer beamed. "I've heard that Marines still keep their weapons at home."

"He owns a classical M16A2 Rifle with some modifications," Lila answered. "And yes, he still owns it at home while working with it in the Californian Desert Ranger Militia."

"Oohh~"

Meanwhile, Ruby introduced her older sister Yang to her new friends.

"Richard, Aiden, this is my big sister Yang."

"Hello." "Hi." They both greeted in unision.

Suddenly, Yang walked to Aiden, her lilac eyes scanning him curiously while he stood dumbfounded.

"We're both older!" Yang said with glee. "We can be friends!"

"Uh, yeah." Aiden replied with a nervous scratch behind his neck.

"Aww, you four look cute all together." Summer stood over the kids and smiled. "And since you boys are Ruby's new friends, who wants cookies?"

"Oh! We do! We do!" Ruby and Yang chanted in joy.

"Your mom can make cookies?" Aiden asked to Yang.

"Yeah! She's the slayer of monsters and maker of cookies!"

Lila saw the kids following Summer into their home and smiled. "Huh, I never expected that Summer would be well-liked by kids."

"Summer is pretty much a child at heart," Taiyang said. "But she's a good-natured mother and knows how to deal with kids when they get into trouble."

Life with Summer Rose was an enlightening time. The three families in near the cliffs of Muir Beach became good friends, and among the kids, they formed a strong bond of friendship.

They laughed, they cried, they fought and smiled once more. In this neighborhood is were the happiest times of their lives… until Summer left for a mission.

"Mommy, when are you coming back?" Ruby asked.

"After the mission deary, why?"

"When you came back, please make cookies for all of us," Ruby responded with a blush. "Promise?"

Summer smiled and embraced Ruby in a tight hug.

"Don't worry Ruby, I promise."

Unbeknownst to Ruby, that was a final goodbye. In the evening, Ruby was still waiting for her mother, preparing milk, flour and eggs on the table. Yet as another hour passed by, Summer didn't come home.

The next day, Taiyang received a call from the Desert Ranger HQ.

After receiving word about Summer, he hurriedly went to the Headquarters, leaving Qrow to take care of the girls.

"Uncle Qrow, is mommy coming back?" Ruby asked worriedly to her uncle.

"I'm... sure she is coming back." Qrow sighed. "I wish she would..."

* * *

 **California, Ruined City of Stockton.**

Taiyang and the Californian Desert Rangers Militia tracked down where Summer had left off.

From what the information they'd heard about the mission they sent her was search and destroy a Grimm hive under the city ruins. What surprised Taiyang was that she was sent out on a solo mission, and it was her own decision to go without support.

' _Dammit! How can you be so reckless?!'_ Taiyang clenched his fist. "Why..."

"Sir! We found something!" one of the Rangers called out while standing on some debris.

The nervous Taiyang suddenly rushed through and passed by some nearby debris to where he saw a group of Rangers gathering.

The brawler pushed his way through, only to see a large stain of dried blood on the ground and a tattered white cloth bearing Summer's insignia.

"No..."

Taiyang had lost another loved one.

* * *

 **Muir Beach.**

"Daddy's back!"

Yang's call caused Ruby to erupt from her room and rush downstairs to see her father. She expected to finally see her mother once more, but unfortunately…

"Daddy! Is mommy with you?!"

Taiyang raised his eyebrows and then looked over to Qrow, who sighed.

"Qrow, didn't you tell her?"

"I told her... but she never listens."

Taiyang then kneeled down before Ruby, trying to convince her of reality.

"Ruby, you know why mommy isn't here... but, it's hard to say that she's... not with us anymore."

"What do you mean daddy?" Suddenly, tears started to stream down. "Mommy promised me to come home, she promised me to make cookies for all of us!"

"Please, I need you to understand-"

"No!" she yelled. "She promised me! **_*hic*_** Aahhh.. Why?!"

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as Ruby ran straight upstairs into her room while her older sister followed.

Yang began to comfort her as if it were alright and gave her a tight hug.

"Don't cry, we're still here," Yang cooed while rocking her back and forth.

Meanwhile, outside of the bedroom.

Qrow stood silently as Taiyang walked groggily to his room with a dark face. He locked himself in, completely isolating himself from anyone. The Uncle never spoke a word, but walked casually to the home's entrance, pulling out his flask and taking a sip of alcohol.

"You wouldn't have broken your promise to her." Qrow said while pulling out another object from his pocket, a picture of himself and the entire Team STRQ from their Beacon years.

"Then why..."

As the storm calmed down, Qrow bid the family a farewell. After engraving Summer's grave on the cliff side of Muir Beach, Yang began to take care of Ruby, taking full responsibility for her. However, they were not alone. Despite the death of their mother, their friends Richard and Aiden were always there to cheer them up. Meanwhile, their father was slowly recovering from depression as his friends from the neighborhood helped to re-socialize him once more.

Many moons passed and things changed drastically around the world, yet darkness still lured around, until a certain person resurfaced from his cell.

* * *

 **Year 2020...**

 **Nevada, Area 52, High-Security Prison Area.**

Four cloaked figures appeared on the sandy hills of the desert. They looked around the area, where dozens of military buildings and barracks lay in the middle of nowhere, protected by watchtowers and iron fences.

"It doesn't look that big, is this what they called a prison?" One cloaked figure stared.

"Shut your mouth Mercury," the other groaned. "That's not the entire prison from that you're seeing, it's underground."

"Yeah Emerald, whatever you say." Mercury smirked as Emerald glared at him.

"Will you two please be quiet?" hissed the third cloaked figure to her assistants. "This is an important task we're doing, am I right, Buff?"

The tall cloaked figure growled demonically as he nodded. Cinder smiled when she saw his smirk under his hood.

Meanwhile, inside a high secured prison cell, a man in his thirties, with jet-black, messy hair was casually laying down in his bunk while swinging his legs back and forth and whistling. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times.

"Man, I'm bored... How many years has it been since I was locked in this boring place?"

Suddenly, an earthquake shook the entire cell. The prisoner looks up to the lights blaring red and sirens howling.

"Well, this is unexpected."

Inside the prison halls, soldiers and security guards confronted the mysterious trespassers who managed to bypass the security systems. They shot against the tall and a muscular cloaked figure, but the bullets bounced off of the trespasser's Aura as if they were mere pellets.

"Shit! That guy is a Berserker-class Huntsman!" cried one of the soldiers. "We need heavier arms, ASAP!"

Suddenly, the cloaked figure raised a muscular arm and knocked the smaller men aside, sending the guards flying towards the walls. More guards came in, this time armed with heavier calibers of 50. Cal Armor-Piercing Weaponry.

"Surprise motherfuckers!"

The guards were interrupted by two other cloaked figures that jumped down from above as one of the security guards was kicked to the ground, hard.

"Aw shucks-" the guard muttered in disbelief as he watched a metal boot fly straight towards his face.

Meanwhile, Cinder walked through the halls with Buff in her company. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at a large metallic door.

"This is it." Cinder smiled deviously. "Buff, you know what to do."

Buff cracked his knuckles and punched the thick 20cm door several times. The fourth punch manage to bore a hole in it and bend the door apart, making an entrance. The two criminals entered the cell and found a man in his orange prison uniform leaning against the wall.

"You must be the infamous Keith Morgan," she said in a seductive tone. "I am very pleased to meet you."

"I never thought that I would have visitors," Then Keith glanced to the mystery woman. "And it's been a long ten years since I last met anyone new," he said "So, what do you want with me?"

"A... little cooperation with my acquaintances," she said. "We'll give you a reward if you join us in our mission."

"And what would that be?" Keith raised a brow.

"Very much, Freedom and..." she smiled, which her mysterious final words caused Keith to widened his eyes in surprise.

Half an hour later, guards and soldiers came into the prison halls and found some unconscious guards and a few corpses lying around. None of the prison cells were open except one.

"This... ain't good," said a lion faunus Guard, looking at the opening in Keith's cell.

"...We must warn the authorities," said the Guard Captain. "...Shit."

In the deserts of Nevada, the group was already kilometers away.

"Ah, isn't nice to have a breath of freedom?" Keith chuckled.

Suddenly, clothes were tossed at him by Cinder.

"Good, now try these on," said Cinder. "And it's good to have you, **Masked Tuxedo**."

Keith's eyes went wide as he grabbed a black mask with an opening for one eye. He smirked.

"I miss the old days."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Next Chapter: An honest soul**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : An honest sou** l

* * *

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust."_

 _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

 _The people had enjoyed a millennium of peace and prosperity, throughout oppression, destruction and war. However, one fateful day it everything changed when the entire world, Remnant, merged with another world called…_

 _ **Earth.**_

 _When the Four Kingdoms appeared in the Earth's great seas, the people of Remnant saw Earth and believed it at first to be a paradise, untouched by the darkness._

 _But unbeknownst to the people of Remnant, Earth was already plagued by the bloodshed of conflicts and corruption made by mankind itself. The darkness made its move and sought to destroy the civilization built by the people of Earth._

 _But once the Earth recognized the Grimm's incursion, they moved in, leading the entirety of mankind, with over a hundred nations unified under a single banner. The creatures of darkness had underestimated Earth, with their near endless amount of resources feeding their armies, war machines to keep the darkness at bay, and their strategies, learned from their history of bloodshed. The tide turned against the Grimm. Mankind won the war at a large cost, and peace came once again in a newborn era_.

In the urban areas of San Francisco, a masked man in a black tuxedo wearing a top hat and carrying a cane walked through the empty streets in a gentlemanly way, followed by a group of armed biker thugs wearing helmets that completely covered their faces. The pedestrians gasped as they recognize the fancily-dressed man, who was the most wanted criminal since he managed to escape from Area 52. Now he headed into a local gun store.

 _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return_.

The Masked Tuxedo entered the stores as the bikers spread across the shop and inspected some weapons. One biker accompanied the Masked Tuxedo to the counter.

 **But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul**.

The Masked Tuxedo stood in front of the counter with his arms crossed. The store owner glared at him while reaching for the gun in his holster. However, he didn't stopped when he heard a gun being cocked, seeing another biker thug pointing his Smith & Wesson Magnum Revolver at him. The store owner grunted in defeat and raised both of his arms in the air.

"Are you trying to kill me with a mere pistol? I thought all of you knew that I was a huntsman." Keith smirked under his mask then scoffed. "At least you're lucky that you hadn't shot in the first place. Though today might be your last."

"Just get whatever you want and leave my store, now," the store owner growled as he gritted his teeth.

"Good! Good, that's more like it." He laughed as he patted the owner's shoulder. "Ya' hear that lads? Get everything our boss needs."

The biker thugs nodded, and began to grab weapons, tying them together with ropes and placing them in wooden boxes. They poured boxes of ammunitions and dust bullets from the shelves into bags. Calibers didn't matter to them, as they could waste no time before the police arrived. A person wearing a red cloak caught one of the one thug's eyes.

"Hey, raise your hands, this is a robbery!" he said loudly while raising his pistol. However, he didn't hear a response. "Hey! Kid, are you fucking deaf or what!?"

The thug walked up to the person and then grabbed their shoulder. The person turned around turning out to be a silver-eyed girl with a pale complexion and black hair with a red tint. The thug pointed his finger to his ear, and understanding what he meant she pulled off her headphones.

"Yes?"

"Raise your hands in her air, now," he said while pointing a Glock pistol at her. "I never knew kids came to this place late at night. But hey, do you have a purse with you?"

"Are you...robbing me?" she asked curiously.

"Well, of course. What do you think I am?"

"Ohh."

The Masked Tuxedo was leaning at the counter and examining the coins when he suddenly heard a scream. A biker flew through the air and hit the wall, knocking him out cold. Another biker headed straight towards the girl and aimed his shotgun.

"Hold it right there!"

Suddenly, the biker found himself flung through the glass window with the girl. The rest watched the scene while Keith examined the red cloaked girl. Her appearance was youthful, and underneath her cloak was an opened red sweater jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, a black miniskirt and a pair of black combat boots. Her expression turned determined as she grabbed her weapon from the back of her hips and twirled it into the air, transforming it into a scythe.

"Well..." Keith clasped his hands together, looking at his hired henchmen. "The hell are you waiting for boys? Kill her."

The thugs ran out of the store and pointed their firearms toward the girl. When they fired, the girl disappeared in a flash of red petals and reappeared right in front of them.

"Holy shi-!"

The thug in the center didn't finish his sentence as the girl impaled her scythe into the ground and twirled her body, kicking him in the chest making him fly backwards into the wall. The second thug used his shotgun as a bat, but ended up launched into the air by a scythe.

"Oh god!" a third thug yelled as he aimed his Uzi towards the girl.

"Uh oh." Her eyes went wide.

The girl zipped away from his view as the biker began to fire blindly. The young scythe-wielder dodged every bullet and then re-appeared in front of him, using her scythe in an uppercut that knocked him out cold.

The knocked-out biker landed nearby the Masked Tuxedo.

"A waste, but you were worth more than a dollar." He grunted as he rolled his eyes, stepping forwards to confront the scythe-wielding girl. "It was nice meeting you this late evening, little red riding hood, but unfortunately I must take my leave."

The criminal turned around and walked away from her. For a moment, the scythe-wielding girl stood dumbfounded but then she snapped out of it and swung her scythe at him with her semblance. But as her blade made contact with his body, he suddenly dissolved into white confetti.

"Huh? Where did he go?" The girl looked around, then found him standing on top of a building then ran off.

"Can I go after him?" she asked the store owner who left his shop, armed with a Winchester shotgun.

"Do it kid." He nodded.

The scythe-wielder propelled herself with her scythe and reached the top of the building where the criminal was standing.

"Stop it right there, mister!" she warned him with her scythe ready.

"How naive." He smirked under his mask.

Suddenly, there was a sound of engines from above. A single Bullhead flew through the building and stopped at the Masked Tuxedo's position. The hatch opened for him. He climbed up the bullhead and then grabbed a red dust crystal from his pocket.

"Today is your last day to see the light, Red Riding Hood!" he yelled.

He threw the crystal towards the girl and pointed his cane at it. A trigger mechanically popped out and he pressed it, firing a bullet of dust and lead as soon as the crystal landed, causing an explosion.

The criminal scoffed to himself and turned away from the scene, but then froze and looked back. The smoke dissipated to reveal a wall of light, which dissolved, showing a new challenger. The person was a brown-haired female cat faunus who wore a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and light brown military boots.

She glared at the criminal and raised her hands, summoned arrows made of light, and struck the Bullhead multiple times in several mini-explosions.

"Oh dear." The criminal managed to maintain balance and head for the cockpit. "We got a Huntress."

The pilot, Cinder, went out of the cockpit as Keith took control. She went to the open entrance, leaving her identity obscured in the shadows. The brown Huntress stood her ground and summoned another hail of light arrows. However, Cinder summoned multiple fireballs to deflect them, and suddenly, the brown Huntress noticed something coming from the ground. She pulled the scythe-wielder aside while dodging the flames that erupted like geysers. The Huntress summoned dozens of levitating overly large swords and sent it against her mysterious opponent. However, Cinder deflected her attacks completely, shattering the swords into pieces in a blastwave of heat.

The duel ended as the Bullhead left, and the brown huntress looked towards the young scythe-wielder.

"You're a Huntress...?" she asked in glee. "Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

 **San Francisco Police Department**.

The scythe-wielding girl found herself looking down in embarrassment and shame as the Huntress yelled at her.

"You know it's extremely dangerous to chase down an S-Class criminal like him, young lady." She scolded. "You put yourself at risk and it would not be taken lightly."

"But they started it." the scythe-wielder explained.

"If it were up to me, I will be reporting this to your guardians and you would be sent home." The Huntress sighed. "But there is someone that wants to meet you."

The Huntress stood aside as a man in his thirties who wore formal clothing entered. He was carrying cookies and a glass of milk.

"Ruby Rose," he said. "Or shall I call you by your full name, Ruby Rose Xiao Long?"

"Um, my family refers to me only as Ruby Rose," she said.

"I see then." The man then placed the cookies on the table, and Ruby began to stuff her mouth full of them in a matter of seconds.

 _'You have silver eyes,'_ he thought. He took out holo-screen and showed her some footage. "So tell me, from where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby swallowed the cookie before responding, "T-Treasure Island Academy."

"They had taught you to fight with one of the most dangerous weapon that...you've ever designed?"He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's one teacher in particular."

"But those skills belong to a professional that no amateur can pull them off. The professional I know was once my teacher, none other than a drunken old Qrow."

"Oh, tzhatz muh unchle!" Ruby muffled with her mouth full, then swallowed, embarrassed. "Whoops, sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher in Treasure Island Academy. I was a total garbage until he took me under his wing then soon afterwards I went Hwaaa-Wachaa!"

"I've noticed." Then he leaned in. "So tell me, what exactly is your goal in a school designed to train warriors?"

"I want to be a Huntress," Ruby responded. "And that's what I wanted to be."

"So you want to slay Grimm?" he asked.

"Yeah! I have two more years of training left in Treasure Island and then I'm going to apply to California Huntsman Academy!" Ruby began to talk faster with growing enthusiasm. "You see, my sister and my friends are staring this year, well one of them is the same age as me and skipped two years and applied to the school where they went... damn you Richard for leaving me alone."

She growled for a while with a clenched fist before continuing. "So as I was saying they're trying their best to become Huntsmen and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I want to help people. My dad and uncle taught us to help others, so I thought, hey, I might as well make a career out of it and see the world!" She giggled for a while and her mouth began to flip. "I mean police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are much more romantic, exciting and cool, gosh! You know?!"

There was a moment of silence until the man let out a small cough and asked.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ryan Johnson," she answered. "The Headmaster of the California Huntsman Academy and a Champion of the Vytal Festival in 2005."

"Hello." Ryan smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted.

"Do you want to come to my school as a transfer student?" He asked. "Just like your friend that you've mentioned?"

"More than anything," she said.

The two adults exchanged glances. The brown Huntress gave out a stressed sigh and gave a disapproving look before Ryan looked back to Ruby.

"Absolutely, why not?"

Half an hour later had passed after Ruby had left the Police Station, Mina gave Ryan a dark glare.

"I can't believe that you allowed another child like her to transfer in our school, by skipping two years." she argued. "Just like that young man a week ago."

"But what if Ozpin says it's true." He explained. "Our enemies we don't know are prepared and Keith is out there, trying to snuff out everything until they find _**her.**_ "

* * *

 **The next day, airship en route to the Academy.**

Ruby was suddenly tackled by her older sister Yang, causing her to need air.

"I can't believe that my little baby sister is going to the same Academy with me!" Then Yang began to hug her tighter. "This is the best day ever!"

"Yang... Please stop," Ruby wheezed. "Need... Air!"

Yang released her. "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis, it felt like nothing," Ruby sighed.

"Ruby?" Suddenly a voice called out. "Is that you?"

Ruby turned around and saw an older brown-haired teen the same age as Yang. He wore an open blue sweat jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, brown cargo pants, a pair of brown combat boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves. He had a shield carried on his back, and on his right shoulder was his insignia, a white crest shield with wings and a blue star in the background.

"Oh hi Aiden!" Ruby greeted her older childhood friend and then spoke out proudly to him. "Surprise to see me?"

"Uh, yeah, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ruby skipped two years because of the Headmaster and is coming to the same school as us!" Yang explained.

"Wait, no way?" Yang nodded to him. "Awesome, I bet everyone in the entire school will think that you're the bee's knees."

"HEY!" Ruby fumed. "I don't want to be the bee's knees, alright? I want to be a normal girl with normal knees... I just skipped two years and nothing feels special."

"But you are special, Rubes." Yang smiled as she patted her sister's shoulder.

"Say Aiden, is Richard around here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, he's over there near the window." He pointed over to the corner and then realized what her plan was. "Don't tell me that you're going to give him a surprise huh?"

She didn't respond as she zipped past him at full speed. Going through other areas of the ship, Ruby looked left and right until she saw a certain black haired boy, who wore a close black sweat jacket, cargo jeans and a pair of sneakers. Behind his hip was a two-handed sword carried on a strap belt. His insignia, on his left shoulder, was a blue-colored sword and a white star in the background.

Ruby had found her target.

"RICHARD!" she screamed while flying at full speed, tackling him to the ground.

"Wh-What the-! RUBY?!" he said out loud in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I skipped two years and applied to the California Huntsman Academy through the headmaster." She smirked victoriously with her arms crossed, and then pointed her thumb at herself. "So that makes me a special one."

"Like someone who was the bee's knees, huh?" he asked curiously.

She facepalmed, gritted her teeth and sighed.

"But hey, we're both bee's knees," he said. "Just like your sister and Aiden say."

"I sometimes hate my sister," Ruby grunted.

As both of them stood up, a holo-television appeared on screen.

 _"This is CNN reporting!"_

 _"The most wanted criminal, who escaped Prison Area 52, the Masked Tuxedo, real name Keith Morgan, has once again done an armed robbery in San Francisco. A local Gun store called the High Bridge Arms was robbed last night, however, a single Student from Treasure Island Academy managed to intercept the robbery, though he escaped in a Bullhead. Back to you Christiane._ "

Richard glanced at Ruby before glancing back to the news. The scene changed to a female news reporter, with a picture of injured Faunus being carried away by the ambulance crew and being protected by the riot police from a mob of angry Red Hand sympathizers.

 _"Thank you. In other news, yesterday, the Faunus and the leaders of the former White Fang members who celebrated their 17th Anniversary of Civil Rights in Vale were attacked by a mob of angry sympathizers of the Red Hand, who disrupted-"_

Suddenly, the news feed was cut off and was exchanged by the same brown cat Faunus Huntress.

 _"Greetings and welcome to the California Huntsman Academy."_

In the meantime, Aiden and Yang came along.

"Who's that?" the blonde brawler asked.

 _"My name is Mina Brown,"_ the huntress said.

"Oh"

"Seriously Yang?" Aiden shuddered while the hologram continued her speech.

 _"You are among the privileged to receive the honor of attending this prestigious academy. The World we lived in is experiencing a time of troubles. As future huntsmen and huntresses, it is up to you to defend it. In order to uphold your duty, you will demonstrate the courage needed for such a task. Now, it is up to us to teach you the ways and give you the training to protect the people of our world."_

As the hologram disappeared, several other students, including Ruby, Yang, Aiden and Richard walked over the large windows to see a view of their city.

"Wow, I can see Muir Beach from here," Yang said.

"Oh! I can even see Treasure Island from up here too!" Ruby added with glee.

However, their sightseeing was disrupted by a groan. They looked to their left side and saw a blonde male having motion sickness. Luckily he was being comforted by his two friends.

"Ren! Jaune forgot his pills!"

"Quick, grab a paper bag!"

"Searching!"

"Uuughh, Why does this happen to meee!"

The four friends from Muir Beach exchanged glances for a while.

"Well, this view ain't for everyone," Aiden stated.

As the ship sailed for the Academy, there was a splash, and they screamed.

"Ew Yang! There's something caught on your shoe!" Ruby yelped.

"Holy crud that's gross," Richard said.

"Hey, don't get that near me!" Aiden said.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 end.**

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 10: The new school.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The New School**

* * *

 **San Francisco Police Department.**

Inside a certain office, a young red-haired investigator looked closely at the latest reports from yesterday about the robbery incident.

"And there he goes again," he muttered.

He looked at the most wanted list. A picture of Keith hung on the bulletin board with a bounty reward of $50,000, for a while until he heard a knock on his door.

"Junior Detective?" asked a police officer while entering the office. "We have a meeting in the interrogation room."

"What's it all about?"

"It's something about that Red Hand Operative we arrested yesterday," he said. "Lieutenant wants your help."

Ah, the Red Hand Operatives from Vale, of course. Those assholes slipped under our noses not too long ago... Normal civilians walk through the borders, checking passports and tickets, in and out, rinse and repeat. But Red Hand Operatives are smart enough to never carry any hazardous objects or weapons.

These guys may appear to be normal civilians, but in reality, they're Operatives blending into a group of people. These guys are really smart and are unlike other terrorist factions.

Back in 2014, there was an Operative in San Francisco harbor who was arrested before he could set sail for Vale. Authorities found stolen blueprints with sensitive information from the US Military, such as prototype weapons, stealth aircraft, and small tactical nuclear armaments.

I wondered how they got those... Oh right. They had hackers, a bunch of smartasses. They copied those blueprints before breaking their own PCs and relocating to another isolated area where the authorities couldn't find them.

They smuggled PCs and weapons by hiring illegal gangs from the stronghold towns in the Grimm Wastelands, in the least deserted towns in Nevada, or from Las Vegas. Some had Mafia members working for them. How did they manage to do that? Simple, they'd deployed criminal Huntsmen to bribe or force them to do the Operatives' work.

Junior Detective Adam Taurus entered the interrogation room and sat beside his buddy, another older Inspector with Faunus traits. Adam and the other officers knew his real name, but he referred to himself as "Lieutenant."

"What seems to be the problem LT?" Adam asked.

"The bastard ain't spitting out," Lieutenant grunted.

Adam sat on the other side of the table and leaned towards to the Red Hand Operative, steepling his hands.

"Alright, where do we begin?" Adam glanced at Lieutenant.

"Well, we questioned him about-"

Suddenly, Lieutenant's speech was interrupted by the Red Hand member screeching in rage.

"You damn Faunus just rot and die already!"

Adam and Lieutenant exchanged looks for a while, until Adam asked,

"Is he really that mentally ill?"

"Yep." Lieutenant nodded. "He's listed to head inside the mental hospital jail after interrogation."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, At the Academy Airport...**

A single airship carefully landed as airport marshals waved their glow sticks, signaling for a clear landing. The ship released the passenger bridge as freshmen walked out of the port. A goofy blonde teenager suddenly rushed out of the ship, then vomited in open public, while workers and marshals of the Airport backed away in disgust.

"Jesus Christ." Aiden cringed at the sight.

As they came out of the port, Yang, Ruby and Richard stood on a wide pathway and looked in awe at three large, luxurious, towered buildings made of clear glass. There were several gardens on the balconies and flat rooftops.

Then Aiden appeared as he walked beside them, whistling in amazement at the buildings. "This literally came out from some science fiction video games or movies," he commented.

Suddenly, Ruby squealed at the sight of students carrying weapons on their backs. "Oh my gosh! He's carrying a mixture of a lance and a railgun!" Then she looked at another freshman. "Ooh~! And she has a shotgun with a blade in it~!"

Yang suddenly pulled Ruby's cape. "Woah, hold on little sis," she said. "Those things you are seeing are just weapons."

"Just weapons?!" Ruby fumed in disbelief as she crossed her arms. "But sis! They're not just weapons, Uncle Qrow said that they're the extensions of ourselves! Right Richard?"

"Y-Yeah, right." Richard nodded with an awkward smile, but she narrowed her eyes and glared intensely. He gulped and admitted forcefully, "Of course! They are!"

"Now that's more like it." Ruby smiled victoriously, then crossed her arms and glanced at her older sister. "You see? He agrees with me."

"But what about your weapon?" Yang asked. "Aren't you happy with it?"

"Well of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby explained as she pulled out her mechanical scythe and hugged it. "I just like meeting new weapons."

"Oh come on sis." Yang teased as she playfully pulled down Ruby's hood. "Why don't you go make some friends?"

"But Aiden and Richard are our best friends, right?" Both males nodded in agreement.

"Oh pfff, you just got lucky since we're neighbors. I mean new friends Ruby." Yang scoffed, then she suddenly grabbed Aiden's collar. "Come Aiden, our friends are right there!"

"Hey don't drag me like that!"

Yang zipped away with Aiden past her sister. Ruby felt her entire body spin around while her eyes rolls in dizziness.

"B-But wait! What about our dorms!?" she dizzily asked. "Where are our dorms? Oh I don't know what I'm doing…"

"Ruby, watch-"

Richard warned, but it was too late, she accidentally fell into a bunch of white cases, which were placed in an orderly manner.

"-out." He cringed.

Richard ran towards Ruby to help her up from the mess when suddenly, a fiery white-haired girl in a formal white dress came by.

"What in the name of Jove are you doing?!"

Ruby jolted up quickly and hid behind Richard.

"Sorry, my friend just had an accident, we'll fix this."

"Y-Yeah! I'm so, so sorry that I've caused this!" Ruby frantically apologized.

"Sorry? Don't you know how much damage you've caused?!"

"Uhh."

The white-haired teenage girl lifted up her case and opened it, then grabbed a red vial to show them. "Don't you know what this is?!"

Richard began to answer. "That's-"

"Dust!" she interrupted before he could finish. "Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uuuuhhhh." Richard looked back towards Ruby, where she was lost in her own world.

"Is your friend brain dead?" Then she looked at Ruby while raising the vial. "Hey, I said Dust! Fire! Water! Energy!"

Suddenly, Richard noticed a cloud of red dust flying through the air. "Hey, stop it already!"

"What?!" Then Richard pointed up, and she came to a realization when she saw the small clouds. "Oh no... don't make... any sudden moves."

However, disaster struck when the young scythe wielder caught some red dust in her nose. "No don't-!"

Too late, she sneezed.

 ***BOOOM!***

As the explosion occurred, a hand size vial was thrown into the air, landing near a black-haired female cat Faunus, wearing black sneakers, grey knee length shorts, and a white t-shirt under an open black vest. The Faunus looked down and picked up the vial, deciding to return it to its owner.

"Unbelievable! This is the kind of stuff that I'm talking about!" the white-haired girl fumed.

"I'm really, really sorry," Ruby apologized once more.

"Ugh, you bloody dolt!" The white girl narrowed her eyes intensely to Ruby's. "Wait. Hold on a sec, aren't you two a bit young to attend this school?"

"W-Well we... er." Ruby was at a loss of words.

"This is not your ordinary combat school. It's not just even sparring and practices to beat down dummies you know," she explained in an arrogant manner. "We're here to fight real monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, we're trying to be nice here," Richard argued.

"Yeah! I just said sorry, Princess," Ruby added.

"It's heiress, actually." The three of them looked at a certain female cat Faunus entering their conversation. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of Dust energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition," Weiss said smugly.

"They are also notorious for their questionable business partners and monopolizing against other energy producing companies," Blake finished.

"Wha-?! Who do you think you are?!"

"Look around you, everyone is watching," Blake sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Weiss stopped and noticed she was now receiving curious stares from other freshman around their area, who began whispering to themselves.

"Yo, that's a rich girl, right?"

"Yeah, spoiled rich kids these days."

"Isn't that the heiress of the SDC?"

"If she is the heiress then what's with her attitude?"

Weiss went silent and then quickly snatched her vial and put it back in the case.

"This day couldn't be this worse," Weiss muttered in humiliation.

She turned her heels and stormed off towards to the academy while her servants began to pack up the cases.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said, still in an apologetic expression. "So... what…?"

Richard and Ruby turned to the black-haired girl who was walking off while reading her book. Richard looks back only to see Ruby let herself fall, her knees hitting the ground.

"Welcome to California Huntsman Academy." Ruby sighed.

"Hey, cheer up, it's still our first day." Richard smiled as he helped her up from the ground once more. "I'm sure she will change."

"Hey, excuse me, are you two alright?"

The two perked up and saw a trio of freshmen, one who was wearing green and white oriental clothing, the other who was a ginger with an energetic appearance, and the last one in the middle who had blonde hair and a sword hanging at his waist.

"Uh yeah, we're okay," Ruby replied. "Who're you?"

"Let me introduce myself, the name is Jaune Arc." Jaune said in a suave manner. "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue - ladies love it."

"Do they?" they both asked.

"Well, maybe." Jaune chuckled nervously. "Someday."

"And my name is Nora Valkyrie!" the ginger said loudly while raising a fist into the air. She zipped to Ruby. "At your service~! Do you like pancakes? If you like pancakes, then both of us will work together and be unstoppable, mwahahaha!"

Ruby trembled in fear, so Nora's other childhood friend came in to stop her babbling.

"Nora, you're scaring her." He received an "Okay" from her and then he apologized with a bow. "Excuse my friend here, she's always been... like this. My name is Lie Ren. You can just call me-"

"Ren-Ren!" Nora interrupted.

"...Or just call me Ren."

"And what's yours?" Jaune asked.

"Name's Richard Sherman, and my friend here is..."

"Ruby!... Ahem, it's Ruby Rose," Ruby said shyly while clearing her throat. "Wait a minute... aren't you the guy who threw up in the airship?"

* * *

 **Academy Garden's**

Half an hour later, the group walked passed the fountain. They were in the gardens of the academy, which had walls wrapped by vines, clean pathways, lamps and another fountain which appeared to be a large round ball made of black stone.

"All I am saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune said.

"Sorry, 'vomit boy' is the only thing that came to mind," Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater Face?" With that, Richard snickered.

"Hey! That explosion was an accident, Jaune." Then she looked back to Richard with narrowed eyes and whispered, "You traitor."

"Sorry Rubes, it was funny." Richard snickered awkwardly, then turned to Ren. "So, do you have any idea where we're heading?"

"Um, I don't know," Ren replied. "I just walked all the way here with everybody."

At that moment, everyone fell into a silence, until Nora broke it by pointing towards the nearest building.

"We should go that way."

* * *

 **Academy's Amphitheater.**

The building they reached was an amphitheater, where everyone gathered to see the Headmaster of the Academy.

In front of the entrance, Ruby asked Jaune about his weapon. "So Jaune, what kind of weapon do you have?"

"Well, I have this." He pulled a sword from its sheath.

"Ooh, is it just a sword?"

"Yeah, It's a hand-me-down," he explained. "My family told me that this belonged to my Great-Great-Grandfather and that he used it throughout the Great War."

"Huh, just like Richie." Ruby crossed her arms, quite disappointed that it was just a sword. "He just has a sword too."

"Well, also my sheath can turn into a shield," Jaune finished.

"One thing you forgot Ruby, I have some tricks up in my sleeves." Richard smirked.

"Ugh, right, your sword-enhancing ability thingy." Ruby groaned.

Then she looked towards Nora and Ren and asked, "So what do you two have?"

Ren activated his weapons and they popped out from his sleeves, revealing green submachine guns with blades attached. Nora pulled out her quite overly large grenade launcher and shifted it into a hammer.

"Woaah~! So cool!" Ruby was filled with fangirl energy, being obsessed with weapons. "May I try one?!"

"Maybe..."

 _"All first year students, please gather in the Amphitheater as soon as possible, the Headmaster's introduction will begin shortly."_

"...Maybe someday," Ren said while deactivating his weapons.

After entering, Ruby saw Yang and Aiden. Aiden waved his hand. "Hey Rubes! Richie!" he called over. "Over here, we saved seats for you!"

"Oh! My sister and my other friend are over there," she said to the trio and left with Richard. "It was nice to meet the three of you!"

"Alright, take care." Ren waved a goodbye. "Come on, Nora."

"'Kay Ren-Ren!"

"Alright then Jaune," Jaune said to himself. "Now where should I go to meet a nice quirky girl to talk to... Hmm, nah, maybe later."

As Jaune followed Ren and Nora to the seats, a certain red-haired, green-eyed Amazon warrior began to stare at him curiously then somehow, interested in him as she felt her heart raced a bit.

"So how's your first day going little sis?" Yang asked while Ruby took a seat.

"You ditched us and I exploded." Ruby pouted.

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No! I literally explode in front of the school!" Ruby said out loud. "And then there was fire and I think some ice?"

"Richard, can you explain what happen back there?" Yang asked. "Is she being sarcastic?"

"Well, no, she fell on some cases after you ditched us and this rich white girl, Weiss Schnee came and yelled at us for no reason after we apologized." Richard sighed. "She tried to lecture Ruby, however, she made the same mistake of shaking the vial and exploded."

However, unnoticed by Richard and Ruby, Weiss Schnee looked cautiously at the two before calling out.

 **"YOU!"**

"Oh no," Richard groaned while cringing.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" said Ruby while she jumped and hugged Yang.

"You were lucky that you weren't blown into pieces!" the Schnee fumed.

"Whoa, you really exploded?" asked Aiden who was sitting beside Yang.

"It was an accident!" Ruby apologized. "It was an accident."

Suddenly, Wiess held up a pamphlet titled, "Dust for Dummies and Inadequate Individuals" with the SDC Logo in the corner and showed it to Ruby.

"What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory," Weiss began to roll off her tongue as Ruby went petrified, "the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uuhh..."

"Do you really want to make things up to me?" Weiss asked sternly.

"Absolutely?"

Weiss handed the pamphlet to Ruby. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, uh, you two must have gotten off on the wrong foot." Yang said, trying to solve this argument. "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah great idea sis!" Then Ruby put the pamphlet aside and cleared her throat while holding her hand out. "Hello Weiss, my name is Ruby, wanna go hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

"Oh joy, I'd love to~!" Weiss said seemingly enthusiastically. "We can go can paint our nails, try on new clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, scraggly guy over there!"

Meanwhile, in the third row, Jaune drank water from a plastic bottle before being choked by accident in his throat as he was caught off guard by some girl in a white dress calling out for him.

"Really?" the scythe wielder asked with a bright smile.

Weiss glared. "No."

As the first year freshmen sat down, the Secretary of the Academy and the Headmaster stepped on the stage, his eyes searching the entire hall for anything suspicious before starting his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, first years of the academy, I congratulate all of you for what you've reached here from so far. The place where you stand is where you mark your first step to becoming professional Huntsmen and Huntresses. This place is where you'll hone your own skills and knowledge. It will bring you very far, if you don't stop giving up. That is all."

As the Headmaster left the stage, Mina stepped up on the stage. "You will be gathering in the Ballroom tonight. Be ready for tomorrow, as initiation will begin. Dismissed."

"That was quite an intro." Yang whistled.

"He almost sounded like Uncle Qrow," Ruby added.

"Did he?" Aiden raised a brow.

"Maybe."

Meanwhile, Jaune approached Weiss in a quite suave manner.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know?"

Weiss put her hand gently to her forehead in irritation while Ren behind him just sighed.

"He never learns, does he?" he asked Nora.

* * *

 **Later that evening.**

The freshmen of California Huntsmen Academy placed their sleeping bags in the halls. Ruby, in her pajamas began to write in a journal, until Yang fell on her sleeping bag nearby her younger sister.

"It's like a bi~ig slumber party!"

Ruby sighed and replied, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys around us, though."

"Oh I know I do~" Yang purred while looking at Aiden, who pulled off his white shirt, revealing an excellent build and the edges of his white boxers. When he put on a normal black t-shirt, Yang grunted.

"Damn, I want to see more," she muttered in defeat before turning her attention to Ruby. "What're ya doin' sis?"

"It's just a letter for my friends back in Treasure Island," Ruby said. "I promise them to talk about CHA and how things are going."

"Oh that's so cute-?!" She was interrupted by a pillow thrown by Ruby.

"Shut up!"

In the corners of the ballroom, a certain brown-haired person with glasses sat under the windows, reading a novel.

"Hey, what're ya reading?" someone asked.

He turned his attention from the novel and looked up at the person standing before him.

"It's late you know?" the person asked.

"I don't feel tired," the student answered.

"Yeah, me neither." Then he held up his hand. "Name's Aiden Wilhelm."

"Vince Moriya." He shook Aiden's hand. "Or just call me Vincent."

"So yeah, as for the first question, what kind of book are ya' reading?"

"A song of Ice and Fire."

"Wait, isn't that George R.R Martin's?"

"Yep, it's an interesting book."

"I heard many characters die in his novels."

"But still, I like it."

Aiden just shrugged his shoulders. He liked Captain America as a kid, where good characters lived. Reading Martin's novels made him uncomfortable due to the death of many characters, neither good or evil. "Yeah...right."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the hall, Richard was playing his newest PSP 5 in a co-op game called **_"Dark Souls 4: Pocket Edition"_** with Jaune. Both failed to defeat the final boss for the 12th time.

"Dammit! Fighting the Resurrected King of the Abyss is too freakin' hard!" Richard gritted his teeth.

"Shh, just let it go," Jaune shushed. "My friends once told me about Dark Souls, two words for us noobs: Git gud."

"Are trying to bring back that old joke again?" Richard raised a brow.

"Eh, no, not really." Jaune smirked. "Although, it's still funny to me."

"Oh! Now you're on my side!"

"But I'm always on your side!"

The two boys perked up and saw three girl squabbling in a distance.

"Jeez, there they go again." Richard sighed before seeing the same cat Faunus from earlier. "Hey, that the same girl from last time."

"You know who she is?" Jaune asked.

"I dunno, she never told me her name."

As Jaune and Richard looked back towards the girls, the cat Faunus lifted her cat-shaped green lamp and turned it off, letting darkness take over.

"Welp, good night Jaune." Richard yawned as he headed back to his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, you too," Jaune replied before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 ends.**

 **Next Chapter: Initiation Day.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had been watching one of Gainax series known as Panty and Stocking and Evangelion.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Before you read this, say this first: "It's been 3000 Years.", and also, RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and the Real World belongs to us. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Initiation.**

* * *

 **Location: Syria-Iraq border.**

Abu Kamal UN Military Headquarters, 1800 Hours.

"Alright, careful... careful."

"Hey Kerry, first day in the Middle East?"

"Nah, feels like I'm back in the US. I'm from Arizona."

"Careful, those medicines are fragile."

"Alright you sons of bitches! Get your rifles loaded. Today is your lucky day, we're going on a hell of a ride!"

"Oorah!"

Military personnel and civilians rushed around the area to prepare the Convoy before they departed from the small Syrian town of Abu Kamal.

The joint UN Convoy, consisting of German, British, and American soldiers, climbed onto their Humvees and APCs to protect twenty trucks each carrying forty tons of foreign aid and supplies.

In the meantime, a Huntress arrived with a USMC Officer.

"Is this the Convoy we need to protect?" she asked.

"Indeed ma'am," the officer answered. "There was an emergency call from an Iraqi town named Ana. The defenders are desperate; they were overrun by a swarm of Grimm and are waiting for a relief force."

"Then why isn't your Airfleet taking action?"

"Sorry ma'am, but the 13th US Airfleet is the only one stationed in Ramadi, and it must have to stay and defend that point due to a large swarm of Nevermores," he explained. "But Ana is one of the most important towns because it's where supplies can be delivered from Hadith to Ramadi, and then to New Baghdad. The aerial Grimm are surprisingly active in the larger areas of Iraq, and since three years ago most of our planes could be put in extreme danger when they enter low altitude, before they could drop those supplies."

"I see." She looked back at the Convoy, determined, and turned to the officer. "As part of Atlesian Special Reconnaissance Team, I will take full responsibility for the protection of the Convoy."

"Be careful out there ma'am."

The officer nodded before she left.

"Will do, sir."

"Sir!" One soldier came up to the USMC Officer and saluted. "The Mobile Unit Corps are ready; they've finished the preparations."

"Right, now the convoy can leave."

"Yes sir."

Winter felt a tremor in the ground and saw four sixty-foot-tall humanoid robots which bore a striking resemblance to the Mobile Suits of "GM's" from one of her favorite childhood shows, "Mobile Suit: Gundam." The Mobile Unit became a reality when Korean, Japanese and United States engineering and scientific corporations worked to create large humanoid exoskeletons in 2010, receiving help from Atlesian engineers to sort out the problems and maintenance.

In 2012, Hydro Electronics released their newest product to the U.S. military, then later on for international armed forces from all around the world, the RU-12. RU stood for "Regular Unit". There were other variants and names beyond the standard Mobile Units. The Mobile Units are meant to counter larger Grimm and provide protection for convoys. They were even suited in urban or suburban terrain, and could fight in human conflicts.

Winter wished to ride the mechs, but she has no training to pilot the humongous robot, despite her Huntress training.

 _'One day…'_ she sighed.

As the large metal gates opened to the wasteland, the convoy began to move out with the four Mobile Units. One of the pilots scanned the surrounding area with a wide-range radar and a Grimm-spotting software.

"Everything's clear, no Grimm movement."

Winter sat on top of the APC to watch the deserted landscape and also the Mobile Units jogging alongside the convoy heading towards Hadith.

* * *

 **USA, California, Californian Huntsmen Academy.**

"Good morning you two blokes!"

"Ugh." Ren and Jaune groaned as they rose from their sleeping bags.

"That was very rough wakeup call Nora, and I was having an awesome dream." Jaune sighed. "Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Sometimes, we have to stick with reality rather than dreams," Ren remarked.

 **Later on, in the cafeteria.**

"...So, today's the initiation huh," Jaune asked Ren nervously.

"Yup," he replied. "It will be like our previous Grimm hunt back in Oregon."

"And we'll get a lot of Grimm furs this time!" Nora added while slurping a pancake.

"I don't think we'll get furs," Jaune muttered incredulously before consuming his broccoli.

 **Later in the locker rooms.**

"Say Ren, as far as I can remember, we need to make our own landing strategy, right?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah." Ren nodded.

"You'd better be careful with your landing strategy or else it'll break your legs!" Nora said optimistically with a smirk.

"Oh right." Jaune felt a shiver through his spine, remembering several landing strategies in his training in which he suffered some accidents. "Thanks for that remark, Nora."

"You're welcome, Jaune!" Nora smiled, then grabbed Ren's shoulder. "Come on Ren, let's go."

"In a second." Ren looked over to Jaune. "Oh, and Jaune, your jeans are unzipped."

"Oh right, thanks." Jaune flushed in embarrassment as he zipped it up.

As the two left left Jaune behind, he checked his weapon, Crocea Mors. Unknown to him, he was being watched by a red-haired girl with a ponytail.

"Hey~"

The redhead was caught off-guard by the voice, and she turned around to see an energetic blonde girl right in front of her.

"You're stalking him, hm~?" The blonde smiled mischievously.

"Ah! No, not at all… I was… um, looking around the lockers." The red-haired girl smiled nervously.

"Are you sure?" The blonde raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes." She nodded before the blonde held out her hand.

"The name's Yang Xiao Long."

"The name's-"

"Pyrrha Nikos, right?" Yang cut her off as Pyrrha's eye's widened. "I saw your match last year, it was great wasn't it?"

"Yes... it was." Pyrrha smiled sadly as she shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh my god!" Suddenly, someone nearly shouted, making Pyrrha jump in surprise. "I can't believe that I was able to meet a champion all the way from Mistral! My name is Weiss Schnee."

"Uh, hello," Pyrrha said with a nervous smile. "It's also nice to meet you, Miss Schnee."

"I'm looking forward to working together after initiation," Weiss said cheerily.

"Umm, that sounds grand," Pyrrha answered, regarding the heiress curiously. "Maybe we could be great teammates."

"That's great!" Weiss clasped her hands together pleasantly, but deep within her, the sinister mind of the heiress spoke.

' _This is perfect, PERFECT! As soon as initiation is finished, I'll team up with the strongest girl in class, and as the smartest girl in class, we will be unstoppable, we will be celebrities! Nothing can stop us now!'_

"Uhh, are you okay?" Weiss snapped back into reality and looked back at the blonde brawler and the red-headed champion. Both of them were giving her some incredulous looks. "You don't look so good."

Weiss' eyes widened, then she stood firm and coughed a few times, composing herself.

"Of course I'm fine!" she answered with a smile. _'Of course I'm not!'_

In another part of the locker room, Richard pulled his sword out of his locker and checked it before Ruby came along.

"Hey Richie!" Ruby called out while skidding to him. "So... it's initiation day, right?"

"Mhm." He nodded before slinging his weapon by his shoulder. "Make sure to get everything prepared."

"Okay, good luck!" Ruby said as she left.

"You too, stay safe." Richard smiled to he really while giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

 **En Route to Hadith, 2000 Hours.**

It was evening. Travelling at night through Grimm territory was dangerous for anyone alone, but the Convoy lead was determined and ordered his men to watch for keep watch for any Grimm presences. They slowly made their way through the mountainous terrain while the Mobile Units nearby scanned the area for hostiles.

 ***BEEP!***

"Huh?" The pilot inside the cockpit examined his Mobile Unit's radar. Dozens of red dots appeared, so he contacted the command truck.

"Sir, we got hostiles."

 _["Insurrectionists or Grimm?"]_ Command asked.

Then several more dots appeared, fifty, then one hundred, then three hundred. His stomach dropped. Insurrectionists didn't have such numbers. He turned on the heat sensors and saw hundreds of Beowolves coming straight towards them.

"Oh shit, We got Grimm inbound!"

In the Convoy, Marines and international troops retreated into their vehicles as the Mobile Units covered the group. Winter was atop of an APC to overlook the area's obscured by darkness, until someone called out an order.

"Release flares!"

Five flares shot out from each APC as the troops and the Huntress carefully looked into the darkness. Hundreds of red eyes opened and the soldiers raised their guns.

"Open fire!"

The guns produced thunderous roars and hot lead against their monstrous foes. The Grimm retaliated by making a blind charge into the no-man's land. A Deathstalker rose from the ground and charged against the convoy, but it was met by a 100mm that tore the giant scorpion into pieces.

"Call air support for backup, they won't stop coming!" shouted the Captain.

"Right," The radioman acknowledged and pulled out a radio. "HQ, we need some aerial backup!"

Meanwhile, Winter slid over the ground as if it were ice, and with her speed, she cut down a handful of Beowolves in her way. Suddenly, another Deathstalker came by and pounced at the Huntress with it's stinger, but before it struck, a large shield blocked its attack. Winter smirked and looked up at the giant mech. The RU-12 swung its shield and flipped the Deathstalker into the air before shooting it, leaving the scorpion falling through the air with a giant hole in the middle.

Winter cast a single door-sized glyph and a large snow-colored Beowolf emerged.

"Sick 'em boy," Winter ordered.

The blue Beowulf howled and clashed against the hoard. It was outnumbered, but Winter reinforced her familiar with an inhuman strength and speed. She counted some thirty Grimms or more, which were destroyed by her familiar before she heard mechanical hums from the sky. Two Apaches had arrived to annihilate the remaining Grimm before unleashing a fiery roar of lead and explosions.

"I'd better get some sleep." She sighed while sheathing her sword and walked back as an explosion detonated behind several yards behind her, yet her Aura protected her from the blast's splinters. "Maybe a cup of coffee."

"Hell yeah! WHOOO!" A US Marine yelled as he raised his rifle victoriously. "Take that you sons of bitches!"

"Fuck yeah!"

"OORAH!"

Winter just stood there, dumbfounded by their language profanity. She couldn't help chuckle at the cheering international soldiers.

 _'Truly, a bunch of misfits.'_

* * *

 **USA, California, Mt. Diablo.**

Mount Diablo, a place where American Huntsmen and Huntresses proved their worth to become a guardian of humanity. A group of students lined up, facing the mountain while Professor Ryan came up to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Diablo. During your initiation, you will be teamed up with somebody the moment you made eye contact."

"Huh?" Ruby Rose asked, confused.

"That person will be your partner for four entire years," he finished.

"W-What?!" Ruby stared at Ryan in disbelief. _'I might be stuck with a partner that I don't even know?!'_

"Mount Diablo is a place where you can prove your worth as Huntsmen. And no, we are not here for Grimm hunting." Ryan pointed at the mountain. "Your mission is to go to the top of the mountain, obtain objects known as 'relics,' and get back here. Do not take too many unnecessary risks, or the result will be your death."

At this moment, Jaune gulped to the last sentence.

"Are there any question?" he asked, until Jaune raised his hand. "Good, take your position."

"Um, Professor Ryan, sir?" Jaune asked. "What will we get by obtaining the relics?"

At that moment, a student was sent soaring through the air.

"Well... You will be teamed up with another pair." Ryan answered.

Then another student was sent flying.

"But how will that work?" Jaune asked.

On that moment, Ren was send flying before Nora, who screamed in glee.

"When two relics match, a team will be formed."

Richard, Aiden and then Yang were sent flying off. Ruby smirked at Jaune before her platform sent her flying too.

"But who will be the leader-AAAAAH!"

Jaune was suddenly interrupted by the platform that sent him flailing hundreds of meters away. Ryan chuckled as Jaune kept flailing and looked back at Mina.

"Are the cameras online?"

"Yep, They are." Mina said in an unamused tone. "This year is gonna be full of misfits."

"Yes, it is." Ryan chuckled again.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Mount Diablo...**

"...aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHH!"

Jaune flailed through the air like a frantic madman. He was very high above the forest and by god, he needed to think fast before his face crashed painfully into some trees.

 _'Think Jaune! Think!'_ His mind raced, and then a lightbulb appeared. "I GOT IT!"

Jaune pushed his feet forward and unsheathed his sword, like what Ren did in his training, and pinned his blade against a nearby tree and swung his body onto a larger branch.

"Uff, that was close." Jaune stood up.

Yet, there was a crack under his feet and he realized that the tree branch was going to break under his weight.

"Oh god no." Jaune said in deadpan as it broke.

He fell with a hysterical cry and then his face met the ground. He groaned in pain and groggily stood up.

"That... hurts." He sighed while brushing leaves from his jacket. "Now where am I-"

 ***GROWL***

Jaune's sentence was interrupted by a growl. He slowly turned around and spotted several red eyes. Several Beowolves stepped out from the shadows, and Jaune immediately made a fighting stance.

 _'Damn, first the flying landing strategy, and then my face got planted into the ground, and now this?'_ He shook his head. "I have some serious bad luck, don't I?"

The Beowulf roared at the young Huntsman-in-training, and one charged at him, slashing with its claw, but Jaune ducked down and thrusted his sword into the Beowolf's neck. The second pounced, but he rolled backwards from the Grimm's surprise attack.

"Well, this seems easy," Jaune muttered to himself.

The same Grimm pounced once more, but was met by a wall of metal. Jaune moved his shield and slashed horizontally across the Beowolf's body. As it fell and stars to dissolve, the last Beowulf made a last-ditch attempt to attack him, but Jaune caught it in a flash, striking his shield against the Beowolf's skull and sending the creature to the ground. He ended the creature's life with his sword in its neck.

"Phew, that wasn't really that hard," he said exhaustedly while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Unfortunately, his celebration was cut short by another growl, and he turned back in another defensive stance. He frowned as he looked up at a larger Grimm with the appearance of a bear.

"Oh give me a break, not you!"

The Ursa's roar echoed throughout the forest and made Jaune shiver. In the meantime, a single red-headed girl with a ponytail stood on a tree branch, aiming her rifle at the Grimm.

And fired…

 ***BANG!***

* * *

 **Chapter Ends**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well it's been several months and I've gone busy, nowadays, for now on, as I promised earlier that I've send Chapter 11 had been fulfilled, Now I should write a story that I had been focusing on was GUNDAM Assault: Witch Universe.**

 **It's a Crossover between Strike Witches and Gundam from Universal Century with some multi-crossover elements.**

 **The plot goes in a similar, yet an alternate Strike Witches Universe merged with the Original Strike Witches Universe, but with large humanoid Neuroi's, mechs, Wizards and also Witches, this time, Witches with Skirts AND Short pants.**

 **If you're interested, Read it whenever you have time.**

 **Message: Although I'm just fine here, but that Anonymous that had been writing annoying senseless flaming on the review was a troll that goes by the GIFT (Greater Internet Fuckwad Theory) or just an edgy High-Schooler that wants cyber bully someone and made several accounts that were recently created, look into my profile where I already wrote a list and block all of them before he would use them, they were all made by the same guy, he'll come back every month or one day with a new account, but he will never leave us alone and continue to be a douche. But one day, I bet in reality that he will get tired of it and search for his own life for good.**

 **Message for anonymous: This is what you get for being a douche for targeting anyone, listing down your pen name's.**

 **Message for Everyone: also, you've supported this story for reading, thank you everyone.**


End file.
